Human
by LoveDria
Summary: (AU) Klaus makes the acquaintance of a girl named Caroline in a bar. He spends the night with her but wakes up alone the next morning, although the Hybrid couldn't foresee his insatiable urge for her.
1. A Hybrid Walks into a Bar

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to say that I was astonished by all the kind reviews, thank you, you seriously blew my mind. And after updating the second part of this initial one-shot, you wanted to see a multi-shot, so here it is – your wish is my command. ;)**

**Big thank you towards **_livingdeadblondegirl, Lyanna Petrova and Hellz-on-Earth _**for telling me their praising thoughts of this fic. And of course I won't forget **_LoveDeb, Ethereal Prey, MissFullofLight _**and especially** _AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **who convinced me to make this into a multi-shot, I'm currently wracking my brain of ways to make your Klaroline prompt a one-shot reality! ;)**

**I will change a few things and add some flashbacks, but please tell me if you're curious about Caroline's back story, and the like.**

**This is an AU story, my favorite. And just so you know, the rating will be M, so … smut is coming (I've always wanted to say this *evil laughter*).**

**Thank you, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **- I love her stories **'_**Chained to Me **_**and **'_**Over the Love'**_**, **_klarolinelove101_ **and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **for beta-reading my story.**

**Set during Season 3 when Klaus is looking for werewolves to turn them and I asked myself what he did during his time. ;) I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><em>But I'm only human<em>

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

_**- Human by Christina Perri -**_

_**"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus Mikaelson, in 3x09 Homecoming**_

_These girls were seriously killing me_, Caroline thought with an eye-roll. She was sitting hunched over on the backseat of a white Jeep Wrangler that her best friend, Katerina, conveniently "borrowed" from her older brother. The blonde liked sitting on the bench where she could feel the cool wind on her naked skin, it gave her time to think rather than having to listen to the never-ending banter on the forefront.

"Are you serious? You're taking us to Portland? That's why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Abigail exclaimed in disbelief.

Katerina retorted, "I would hardly call this midnight. And besides, exams are finally over. There's no need to study any longer and we can finally let loose. _Hook up._" She whispered the last two words like a dirty secret in Abbie's ear.

Abigail looked desperately for help at Caroline who raised her eyebrow, as in saying '_You really have to ask?_', before she submitted with a groan. "Okay, fine. Let's hit a bar. But you _will_ pay my first round." She raised a threatening finger in Kat's and Caroline's direction.

"Yay!" The two girls shouted in joy.

Abigail sagged against the passenger seat in defeat, letting the blonde say with ironic intent, "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen, mhm?"

* * *

><p><em>Portland, Maine<em>

Klaus cleaned the residual blood off his arm with a rag as he overlooked the streets from his Residence Inn suite in Portland. Today had been a success. He gathered five werewolves and turned them successfully into Hybrids.

Thinking of the day's achievements made him decide to celebrate. A few drinks, maybe someone to drink from. Now that would be one hell of party.

Klaus went into the bathroom to clean his face, not wanting to take anything to chance. It wouldn't be a good start if he had to say, "Uh, I was killing werewolves in the Baxter Woods right here in Portland. It's just a wonderful city. And what are you doing for a living?" Well, not the best way to lure someone in under a false sense of security.

He changed into a new pair of jeans and threw away his bloodied shirt, putting on a clean grey Henley and a dark leather jacket. Klaus grabbed his cellphone on the way out and ordered to the Hybrid guarding his room, "Tony, mate. You'll stay here and call me if anything happens."

At his silent nod he grinned in approval and went out of the building. It was such a satisfying thing to not even have to compel somebody. As Klaus drove with his Range Rover to a bar called '51 Wharf', he noticed that it was getting close to midnight. The perfect time to let his inner wolf hunt, he thought with a smirk.

Klaus went to the bar to order himself a glass of whiskey and let himself enjoy the soothing burn down his throat. After fifteen minutes he could hear the distinct sound of joyful laughter. Acting out of sheer curiosity Klaus saw a group of young student girls having fun. Though the one who got his attention was the radiant blonde woman.

Vibrant would be a fitting word for the way she laughed and enjoyed herself with her friends. Sharing her beaming light with them. He wondered how it would be like to have someone who stood by his side - but he would never make himself vulnerable like Rebekah always had done. It was enough to be disappointed by his own family.

He banned these thoughts immediately, he wouldn't have any emotional bond with a girl he was drinking from tonight.

* * *

><p>Caroline was close to tears from clutching her stomach so hard when her friend Abigail shared her latest mishap from her workplace.<p>

"... I had no idea that she would give it to me at work, okay! But this thing wouldn't stop buzzing. Gosh!"

"That's what they normally do, sweetie." Caroline cooed before she gave a high-five to Katerina on her right, who was sitting between them who wore her highlighted brunette hair in tumbling waves over her shoulder.

"Haha, very funny. Let's see how much you laugh when it happens to you." Abbie deadpanned.

Caroline and Kat shared a look before barely concealing their choked laughter.

"You seem so confident that we will send a vibrator..." She imperceptibly looked around as if anyone would listen in to their conversation, "... to our cubicle."

"Oh, come on, Abbie. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it was definitely a fun story to tell." Caroline said with a wink.

Abbie groaned as she threw her red-haired head back. "Oh God, you're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," came Caroline's answer.

Followed by Kat's, "Never."

Abbie rolled her eyes as they all chinked their drinks. After some time Kat decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Seriously, she always looked flawless to her. Meanwhile Caroline felt Abbie poke her ribs.

"What?"

Her friend looked in the direction of the bar as she whispered in her ear, like she was sharing a big secret with her.

"That hot guy is staring at you."

When she tried to look, Abbie grabbed her arm to hold her back. "No, don't look."

"But ... aren't you already staring and maybe succeeding in scaring him off?"

As she loosened her grip, Caroline could finally sneak an inconspicuous look - okay well she tried to.

And Abbie was right. He was definitely hot. And staring at her. Caroline still couldn't help but gasp as she looked him over. That guy had a rugged look going which meant he was ... steamy.

He wore boots, tight Jeans, a Henley (which she could surely take a liking to) and a leather jacket in that she would _love _to dig her fingernails in (and not only in a fashionable sense). That man perfected the look with a couple of necklaces, stubble lining up his cheekbones, full pink lips and blonde curls which she imagined combing her fingers through.

Caroline really had no idea when she got so wild but a few things she knew for sure. Point one: it had been a month since she caught her boyfriend in bed with someone else, so she was definitely up for some action. Point two: that guy looked like wild rolling in the sheets. Point three (and surely the most important one): he was royally screaming 'Bad Boy'.

It still didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

When Caroline realized he was smirking at her she knew she got caught. Well, both of them, since they turned their heads so abruptly she was afraid she and her friend would get whiplash.

Smiling to herself, Caroline announced, "Busted. That wasn't suspicious at all, girl."

Ordering another round, Caroline couldn't help but share a smile with her handsome stranger as she sipped at her drink.

She was going to let loose, Caroline decided with a wicked thought.

* * *

><p>This girl was certainly trying to kill any man in this bar. Klaus grinned like a wolf to himself.<p>

She seemed to have come to a decision after she saw him watching her. Unexpectedly she ventured to the dance floor and raised her hands in the air, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Admittedly he preferred the jazzy tunes of the '20s, contrary to modern genres as House, Techno and Dance, and what not.

Although the way she was dancing made him reconsider all his beliefs. Klaus kept watching her tantalizing back as she tilted her head and touched her arm languidly with her fingertips like a lover's caress. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's hips, how they twirled and he imagined other things she could do with these legs.

From his perspective he could truly appreciate her tight-fitting dress. He sighed as he shook his head. Women of the twenty-first century and their far from modest clothing. What a wonderful idea to emphasize the hills and curves of beauty. And to sate the eye and nurture the mind.

When the beauty turned her head and looked him straight in the eye as she put her hands on her waist and rolled her hips, he knew he was going to enjoy the show that this blonde was so willing to give him.

She kept her back to him as she continued dancing, swaying her hips to the music. She would tilt her head back and raise her arms which in turn pulled the hem of her dress up, showing more of the sun-kissed skin of her legs.

How this night was changing for him. He inconspicuously pulled at the fabric of his pants to ease the tightness in his jeans. Klaus was counting on looking for a prey in his nightly chase and instead found someone who was trying to seduce him.

_Try all you want, sweetheart. I'll have you writhing underneath me by the end of the night._

* * *

><p>Every time Caroline danced she would never feel more free than this moment. No thinking. Just feeling.<p>

Caroline thought back to the handsome stranger and couldn't stop smiling. It was fun to play this game of seduction, she thought with a pleased grin. Why should she go up to him when he would come to her instead. Besides, nothing could stop Caroline once she set her eye on something. Or someone.

She felt the touch of hands settling on her waist and sighed. Finally.

"Took you long enough." She said with a teasing grin.

The stranger gave a grunt before severing the connection to her skin altogether. Caroline frowned and was disappointed by the loss of contact.

Just before turning around she felt his hands on her hips again. Though this time they were stronger and more possessive. When Caroline looked down she saw a pair of hands placed on her stomach, holding her tight against him. She could barely conceal a moan as she leaned her head back against the stranger's neck and aligned her body with his, while trying to distract herself from her throbbing core by cushioning her backside against the bulge of her partner.

As Caroline closed her eyes she was aware of her other senses. Smell. Touch. Feel. Her mind was telling her all these things she could barely process. She felt hot all over and her body heat increased while standing so close to him. The way her cheek was next to his and she could feel his scruff. Leaving raw marks on her skin, igniting her body. The feel of his soft curls in her hand as she raised her arm to his neck. His breath on her ear, in the same rhythm as hers – fast and panting.

"I was just enjoying the show, sweetheart."

Her eyelids stood at half-mast at the feel of the warm heat of his. _God, he has an accent._ His voice could melt panties, she thought through her foggy brain.

"Did you now? And how about this?" She exhaled a breath and deliberately guided his strong hand along her thigh to pull her dress up a bit. She licked her suddenly dry lips, as she felt his erection pressing against her behind.

He distinctly moved her body with his guidance and made her love their position even more as she felt his erected excitement poke through his jeans against her bottom. She felt his soft lips glide towards her neck and at last nibbled her earlobe playfully, gusting his warm breath against her skin.

Caroline shivered. "Even better, love."

Caroline loved the scraping of his jeans on her skin. She nearly came undone by the image of them together. Two bodies close to each other that were lined up as one. She always loved the seductive dance of two people. Intimate contact. No distance.

She should feel ashamed and self-conscious at their display of not-so-subtle fornication on the dance floor but the mass of people around them actually enhanced her lust-hazed mind. Who knew that she had the craving of an exhibitionist?

When she turned to look him in the eye, Caroline saw the sea-green color of his eyes, rendering her speechless and leaving her gasping for breath. She thought that she never saw a more beautiful pair of eyes.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just on his way to claim the blonde beauty for himself when he saw the fouled hands of a pathetic and despicable lowlife on her fair skin. He barely noticed that he let out a growl before moving in his hybrid speed to the grimy imbecile. Nobody took notice of him ripping his arms off the girl's waist and breaking his hands in the process.<p>

The boy could only let out a sound of pain before Klaus put his hand on his throat, exerting just a bit of pressure and showing him his infamous death glare that before him already had some Vampires run screaming. Just like this poor chap.

Not wasting any time, Klaus filled in the vacant spot behind the blonde beauty and settled his hands on her hips, conveying his possessive and aggravated emotions without meaning to. He was probably so irked because someone dared to take something that was his, temporarily at least for the night.

Klaus shook his head to ignore his line of thought and focused on more enjoyable things such as the feel of this one girl in his arms. Now he could imagine why men of this century loved their women scantily clad.

The Hybrid felt the girl turn her head and brush her lips against his cheek and inhaled her smell which was a mixture of beer and her natural vanilla fragrance. It left a tingling of excitement down his back straight to his groin. Or more like lust.

_Doesn't matter. She will make a glorious sight, spread out and bare on my bed._

* * *

><p><em>This guy really had some moves<em>, her mind was thinking as she swayed with her sexy stranger. If a guy could dance as talented and sensual like this, then he had to be a real rocket in bed. Caroline bit her lip at this thought.

Feeling him on her back, without seeing him, nor knowing him, evoked a burst of arousal through her body. Caroline bit back a moan when his hands ventured under the swell of her breasts. Her clit started to throb when she imagined him putting his hands on them.

_God, why did he have to tease her like this?_

Payback is a bitch, she thought with a devilish smile as she raked her fingers through his golden locks and pulled him at his hair until Caroline heard him growl through gritted teeth. She teased him further by dragging his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips, same as she could almost taste his scotch, not to mention that she stirred him with the rolling of her hips at his crotch. She loved to hear his threatening growl as a reaction.

The blond ventured his hand painstakingly slow along her throat and Caroline gulped and didn't dare move under his grip, until he used his left thumb to smear away the lipstick from her mouth and outlined her lips with his digit like he was savoring her mouth.

When Caroline saw the Greek God's eyes linger on her red-painted lips, her heart leaped in joy, knowing she succeeded at her first step of seduction.

_And here comes Step Two._

Caroline pulled him roughly to her as she put her lips to his. She couldn't suppress the moan escaping from her lips when he practically compelled her to open her mouth by invading her mouth with his tongue. She felt the all too familiar dance with his tongue when he caressed hers. She got the feeling that he was all about control when he tilted her head while he held her jaw in his strong hand.

Caroline had always been a fan of foreplay. It was a taste of what was to come.

She sensed how the other hand went from her breast down a path past her hips and slowly raised the hem of her dress to put it on her inner thigh, close to her panties. That guy nearly drove her mad with want when he rubbed circles up her skin and made her feel like her skin was branded by a burning fire where he touched her. Wanting to reciprocate Caroline pushed her hips back and rolled them against his crotch and felt herself getting wet when his obvious arousal was poking at her ass.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Klaus really couldn't decide if his werewolf gene was a gift or a curse - this was one of those times.<p>

He was able to sense her smell of arousal as this bloody vixen rubbed herself against him. He was filled with a proud satisfaction, knowing he aroused her and was at the brink of madness at pushing her at the nearest wall to find her secret treasure, consequences be damned who would see them.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Klaus laid his hands on her stomach as he whispered huskily in her ear, "How about we leave this place?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere between going to a bar with her friends and dancing with a hot guy Caroline realized several things. He was British (and hot!) and he could dance, so it clearly was a given that she would spend the night with him.<p>

In between telling her friends she already had a ride home, who just wiggled their eyebrows and said, "Of course. Enjoy your 'ride'!" Though even their teasing couldn't bring her down from her highly aroused state.

Her handsome stranger just put his hand on her waist on their way out and pushed her firmly against a dark SUV. Caroline kind of liked his aggressiveness. He knew what he wanted and just took it. She curled her hands through his locks as he plundered into her mouth. The blonde could barely restrain herself in the car from riding astride him in his seat but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. She teasingly laid her hand up his inner thigh and traced wet, open-mouthed kisses on the man's throat and neck. His stubble tickled her skin and stirred her libido in the process.

Caroline saw his eyes roll in the back of his head but miraculously he had perfect control over the vehicle. Though he gripped the steering wheel pretty hard. "You're going to pay for that." The hot guy said as he looked with darkened blue-green eyes at her and she knew that he would retaliate with the cruelest of torture.

_Oh boy, was she looking forward to that._

* * *

><p><em>This girl will be the death of me<em>, Klaus thought as he pulled the blonde siren into his hotel and shortly after in the lift. Along the way he couldn't resist kissing her and laughing with her while they fooled around. However he would never admit that to anyone.

On the way up to the 30th floor the restricted space couldn't save her from his onslaught of wild kisses and teasing touches. Realizing that they had arrived, Klaus unlocked the girl's legs off his waist and walked with quick steps to his suite. Fortunately, the Hybrid he put on guard duty had the common sense to be out of his hair.

He didn't know how to explain that. Besides, he didn't want to compel her. Klaus told himself that it was a tedious task and quite unnecessary when he had to make her forget again that she ever met him.

He was shaken out of his stupor when he was being pushed by the sassy blonde into his room, the light of the door barely blinking the green light. Klaus laughed freely at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked knowingly to his companion for the night.

"Just ... shut up." The girl finally retorted with a bold smile.

Klaus merely shared her joyful disposition and shoved the door closed with his foot before his jacket was lowered urgently off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Taking back his dominance, Klaus fulfilled his secret fantasy by pushing the girl at the wall and laid kisses upon her neck, while his hands settled on the girl's hips.

"What's your name?" Came the breathy moan above him.

"Call me Klaus." He murmured towards her lips before paying attention to her bare shoulders.

The girl merely uttered, "Caroline."

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered in reverence, pleased by her shivering reaction of his voice, "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"We'll see about that." He looked up to see the teasing glint in her eyes and knew she was up to no good. Caroline grabbed for the hem of his shirt before she ripped it hastily off him. Upon seeing his shirtless body, she stroked his chest and inspected his feathered tattoo on his left shoulder with her fingertips.

Caroline couldn't describe the feeling flowing through her body when she saw his ink. This guy really was playing with her libido, she thought as he gazed up from under his eyelashes and showed her such an alluring smile she nearly came undone. With deliberated slowness Caroline turned halfway around but still looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled the zipper of her dress down, letting it fall down around her ankles.

Only dressed in her black lacy lingerie and red high heels, she sidestepped her dress and was about to take off her shoes but stopped short when she heard the raspy voice, "Leave them on. I want to feel all of you."

Caroline was a shivering mess of anticipation and didn't quite know where to put her hands but chose to let them dangle alongside her body as she waited with bated breath what he would do next. Meanwhile Klaus walked with quick steps and a determined look towards her to pull her without abandon towards his sculpted body.

Caroline gasped in shock but soon admired the hard planes of his body. Klaus really had a nicely formed figure, not thin but also not too much muscles – not like her cheating ex of a douche who took care of his physical appearance. This blond male was just ... perfect.

Especially with the way he oozed sexiness and dark male virility. If it was even possible her core got even wetter when she felt Klaus's powerful muscles rippling against her smooth skin. Caroline clenched her thighs, but loosened the muscles in her lower regions when he began kissing her neck with fervent touches of his full lips. Caroline sighed with want and turned her head so Klaus could reach her slender neck better.

The blonde put her hands on his cheeks as she was being held securely by him and felt him kiss her on the lips without any restraint. With a yank Klaus pulled her cleavage towards his face as he walked with sluggish steps while he pulled down the straps of her bra to finally expose her breasts to him, to a sturdy wooden table in front of the spectacular view of Portland.

"You look magnificent, love." Klaus admired her breasts and was feeling satisfied when Caroline closed her eyes at his touch.

The decorating vase on the desk didn't last very long as it was shoved to the ground, leaving it in pieces on the floor. She laughed out loud with him. Who knew this could be so much fun?

The laughter died down and turned to sighs when Klaus laid her gently on the surface and lavished her breasts with his talented tongue. Caroline rested her hands in his curls and tightened her calves around his waist as he licked and fondled her nipples.

"Ah, Klaus, mhm. Keep going, please." Caroline pleaded with him while biting her lip so she wouldn't gush out like a waterfall with what she wanted him to do with her.

Klaus nipped her buds, leaving her in a shivering mess between the most exquisite torture and sweet pleasure. Caroline whimpered in protest when his mouth left her to kiss along her ribs, the teasing tongue brushing her belly button and finally her panties.

This Caroline girl could really let herself go, Klaus thought as he fingered the fabric of her knickers to strip it off her slowly. He watched her reaction as he put the lacy arousal in front of his face, inhaling her alluring smell. When he saw her widening eyes and the dilated pupils, he knew he succeeded in making her hot and bothered.

Klaus threw the garment away before he went to his knees, pulled at her upper thighs until she sat right at the edge.

She realized she never found anything sexier than seeing a man on his knees, nearly fully clothed while she was standing butt naked with only her shoes before him. Caroline wondered who was at whose mercy. She supported her hands on his shoulders as he put his face in front of her cunt and kissed her clit, all the while keeping a close look at her face to see how she would react.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed in a delirious tone.

"You smell delicious, love. I wonder if you taste even better."

"Please stop talking in this accent ... if you don't want me to come just yet." She couldn't believe that she was able to string words together with the way Klaus curled his tongue inside her pussy and seemed to enjoy it, judging by his humming that reverberated through her body and how he licked her juices like it was the finest meal. And added the effect of rolling his thumb in circles on her clit.

Caroline felt like a bitch in heat how she writhed in desperation on the wooden surface and raked her nails down his back and head. She felt herself getting closer to her climax as Klaus tightened his hold on her legs around his head. She was kind of afraid she was suffocating him though she couldn't bring herself to care while she raked with the her heels against his back, almost breaking the skin through his flesh with her heel.

Besides, Caroline got the feeling Klaus liked her reckless and wild.

"Oh, please. Klaus, ... let me ... I'm so close." Caroline nearly screamed.

At the loss of his tongue altogether, Caroline was about to protest and/or bite his head off but fell quiet at the serious look in his eyes when Klaus whispered to her labia, "Come for me, Caroline," just as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Caroline didn't know if it were his words, his oh so talented hands or his dominating look, but she came. And fireworks danced in front of her eyes as she threw her head back.

* * *

><p>Klaus saw Caroline pull her head back while closing her eyes and clung with all her might against him before her body was wrecked with shudders and her mouth cried out loud moans that he was afraid other patrons might hear. Shrugging his shoulders, he came to the conclusion that he didn't care.<p>

_They can hear all they want because in the end it was me who did this._

Klaus was filled with satisfaction so great, he believed he would combust, despite the feel of the marks on his back he quite enjoined.

Caroline still felt the aftershocks from her orgasm when she looked up to see the glistening arousal on Klaus's lips before he licked it away with ardor and relish. The Hybrid couldn't suppress the smug smile etching on his face as Caroline sighed and lifted her disbelieving eyes at him.

"What's that grin for?" She breathed the words in anger, unable though to keep the panting out of her voice. Her body felt so relaxed and limp that she couldn't bring herself to frown.

"Oh, I'll show you." Klaus said in a foreboding tone.

Caroline let out a startled cry as he carried her abruptly off the table to his king-size bed. She could barely appreciate the detail for the white linen and sheets when she was already unceremoniously dropped off on the cool and smooth fabric and bounced up and down.

Caroline let out a giggle of happiness but chose to play the innocent victim by dragging herself away from him on the bed but was not able to erase the challenging stare. Additionally, she curled her finger to beckon him closer.

Seeing her arse teasing him when she drew back and the sly smile on her face made Klaus wonder if he finally found his match.

"So you want play, hmm? Are you sure about that?" Klaus sent a provocative look her way as he unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline felt like a voyeur seeing him do a striptease. She gulped when she realized Klaus went commando. She bit her lip when he was finally naked. And what a specimen of a man he was, standing in front of her without anything standing in the way. The only thing covering his body were the necklaces around his neck.

Klaus climbed up the bed with the appearance of a panther stalking its prey. There was no way to escape but she doubted she wanted an out.

Teasingly he stroked her ankles before he abruptly pulled at her legs so he could slowly take off her shoes, the only sounds were a clanking sound reverberating through the room as he let them fall beside the bed and her startled cry, followed by her moan.

He started kissing her thoroughly while holding her at the nape of her neck. She enjoyed the way his soft and wet tongue tangled with hers which reminded her what he would do with the straining evidence poking at her thigh. She sighed when she remembered what this tongue could do to her. Somewhere in her brain she registered him putting his hands on her waist. Caroline hummed and sighed as she laid a hand on his shoulder blade and the other at the end of his back to caress his skin.

She loved the feel of his strong muscles underneath her fingertips and the way his body reacted to her touch.

Her lover didn't waste any time as he ravished her. Caroline rubbed herself on him to relieve some of the tension that was starting to build in her womb. She felt like a woman possessed that way that she couldn't get enough of the feel of his body. It was almost too much for her feeling his mouth exploring hers greedily.

_God, that British God could kiss._

Deciding that she wasn't willing to wait any longer, Caroline flipped Klaus on his back with her on top of him. Klaus's features initially displayed anger for being under her, this guy really had some control issues, but soon turned into anticipating pleasure at seeing her breasts ripe for the taking, coupled with her blonde waves in disarray. She seemed like a goddess to him.

He stroked her supple breasts that fitted perfectly in his hands and showed his satisfaction with a broad grin when he heard her moan and felt her lean in his touch while her hands guided his. He really loved the feeling of her breasts in his palms. Klaus caressed her body and ventured his path downwards until his palms settled on her hips, eager and surprisingly willing to let the blonde minx take charge - for now.

Caroline began exploring his chest by stroking his skin that was covered with slight curls and kissed his pectoral muscles. Klaus sighed when she fondled and licked his nipples. This bloody siren was such a tea-

"Bloody hell!" He moaned and arched his back, trying to ignore the almost painful stirring of his shaft, when Caroline bit in one of his nipples and tweaked the other one. This daring creature just bit him, he thought with disbelief.

He forgot his line of thought when she dragged her dripping pussy along his growing penis, setting Klaus's nerves on fire when he saw her juices coating him. He firmly grabbed her buttocks to stop any movements. He placed her legs beside his narrow waist and pulled her slowly to him until they laid nose to nose.

Klaus looked in Caroline's face and frowned when he felt his breath catch at being so close to her. He evaded her molten, fiery eyes to follow his hand as it ventured towards her throat. He didn't exert any pressure but watched in fascination as Caroline closed her eyes and bowed her back sensually.

Klaus felt Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as he waited for her to take the initiative. Finally she supported her hands on his shoulders, she seemed to favour this part of his anatomy - though something told him Caroline would love another member more - and languidly shifted his hips to insert his cock in her entrance.

Both closed their eyes and sighed when they were finally joined as one. Klaus instinctively put his hands on her hips and grunted when he felt her tight walls fluttering on his cock. Two lovers wanting to keep this indescribable feeling but soon enough Caroline opened her eyes, her intentions clear to see and started moving.

"Christ, you're tight." Klaus forced out with pained pleasure.

Nothing could have prepared her for the warm emotion in her stomach, spreading to her pulsing clit. Caroline was definitely not ready for the feeling of exhilaration at seeing Klaus's head thrown back, his mouth open to groan and cry out obscenities in his sexy accent, and surely not for his strong grip on her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and down.

"Yes, love. Fuck, squeeze me just like that." Klaus hissed.

Caroline began moving faster when Klaus hit a sensitive spot that left her gasping for air. "Yes, right there! Yes, please. Oh God!" She moaned but she could have screamed it for all she cared. She moved atop of him and sighed in pleasure when she felt his cool necklaces against her heated skin.

Klaus moaned and held her to him, his groans against her chest vibrated on her skin as he sucked her nipples.

"Love ... you feel so good. Come on. Have at it."

At his words she was so close she moved frantically on top of him to chase her climax when Klaus pushed his way inside with such a force that she came with loud moans of pleasure and shudders going through her body. Caroline was just recovering from her explosive bliss when Klaus flipped her on her back again and displayed his dominant nature.

Caroline could only focus on Klaus and the way he pounded relentlessly inside her, rattling the bed harshly against the wall. He tilted her hips, grabbed her ass to open her more to him and panted above her. The blonde's inner walls were still clinging to Klaus's still hard penis as he continued hammering inside her.

Caroline moved her hips against his and felt his pelvis rubbing against her clit when she was coming again, a peak so much stronger than the other two. Her quivering body was awash with a warm feeling like an erupting volcano as pearls of sweat coated their bodies. Caroline scratched her fingernails down his back in wild ecstasy as Klaus hid himself in her neck. It felt even more intense when he grabbed her wrists in his hands and looked at her with thin lips and clenched jaw.

She sighed when his full weight sagged on top of her. Caroline disentangled her legs from his hips in weariness and she didn't mull over the thought of how good it felt to feel all of him.

Warm, panting breath spread over her neck and she felt his release shoot inside her womb. Her body was so full of sensations that Caroline could hardly recognize a slight nip at her neck.

* * *

><p>It was such a glorious sight seeing Caroline climax. And she was such an exquisite taste. Klaus couldn't resist having a bite of her as she came. It was a reinvigorating thing drinking her blood while in a sexual frenzy.<p>

Klaus licked her wound clean, same as the remnants of her taste off his lips before carefully untangling himself from her, not wanting to squash her. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Klaus kept in mind to give her a bit of his blood after she fell asleep to take away any indications of what happened, despite his growing desire not to. He liked the idea of her knowing that it was him who did this to her. Klaus saw the red fingerprints of his hands on her hip bones which displayed his supernatural strength and passion in the heat of the moment. It reminded him that unfortunately she was still human and fragile.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh, "I take everything back. You clearly know how to bring pleasure to a girl. You're like a hungry wolf."

Normally Klaus would be filled with paranoia for being called a Wolf. But for some reason he was overcome by this possessive feeling, for having the privilege to spending the night with her. This girl was really turning him inside out.

Klaus could only say, "I told you so." before she fell into a deep sleep with a blissful smile stretched on her face.

Klaus covered her nude body with the sheet as she stretched like a content cat, she really was confusing the hell out of him, a never-ending mystery, he mused while he found himself watching the girl during her sleep. He released a sigh by the thought of having to compel her to forget him and ... their night together.

Klaus laid back down, feeling conflicted. Tomorrow, he thought, this could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke in a relaxed state, her limbs might be aching but she felt so ... relaxed. Rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, warming her body. When she felt the soft sheets under her fingertips and the strong and moving pillow - wait, moving?!<p>

She sat up straight at once with eyes wide open in shock and the sheet covering her clearly naked chest to clear her fuzzy and panicking mind and jerked her head around to survey the unfamiliar hotel suite, until she saw the naked man lying on his stomach. Now this one looked familiar.

She bit her lip when she saw a triangle tattoo on his shoulder blade she didn't have the chance to see the night before and not to mention his strong muscles that moved with every breath and could be seen even while he was sleeping.

Step by step her brain tried to tell her the deeds of last night ... the so naughty and blistering things she did last night, including the British specimen, that she got hot all over.

Caroline couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks when a thought came to mind. _I was right about him being a 'good dancer' in bed and so right about them getting 'wild in the sheets'._

Caroline bit her lip while she contemplated having another round with him, in the end there was no better way to wake up than morning sex, but she knew what she was to him - a one night stand. It was just for one night, no biggie. Though she felt sad about the fact that she would never see him again. But she would not offer herself to him to be rejected in the end. No thank you, Sir.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up at noon, realizing he slept in for the first time since ... ages. Normally he would wake at the crack of dawn to take care of any Hybrid-, Doppelgänger andor Original-related business. But not today it seemed.

He stretched his arms over his head and hid his face further in the pillows and was struck by the poignant smell of musk, perfume ... and sex. A pleased smile etched his features as the memories of last night came to mind. Going to a bar to celebrate, finding a girl to celebrate with and spending a glorious night with her.

Klaus was itching to _celebrate _again and his stirring cock wasn't helping matters either. He was aware of the case he couldn't postpone the moment any longer when he had to send her away, or at least leave her before she woke, before compelling her. He knew it was harsh but he only cared about self-preservation.

Deciding to live in the moment he grabbed after Caroline - but only felt empty cold sheets. His head moved around and came up with the same results as before.

She left him. Damn bloody Caroline left him! How dare she.

Klaus knew he was being a hypocrite, considering the fact he was about to leave _her. _But he was filled with such a rage, compared to the failure of his first Hybrids, that was nothing. This was ... more.

The Hybrid didn't want to associate this with the hurt he felt or a bruised ego. He was going to find her so he could ... finally compel her. Gods, even to him it sounded like a lame excuse. And why he sounded like a juvenile teenager was beyond him. Someone just like Caroline. It hurt thinking her name.

Klaus closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. He felt defeated. Soon his body was overcome with an all-consuming craving. Finding the Doppelgänger would be nothing compared to this.

He would find the human. And this time she wouldn't get away from him so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. I hope you liked it. Did you like the smutty scenes? I hope I can make the next smutty chapter better – which will take awhile until Klaus and Caroline can meet again! ;)<strong>

**If you're curious what Caroline was wearing, beneath this I listed the clothes. Cotton lace crochet Ruffles two-piece dress, sexy elegant style**

**Christian Louboutin Red Aborina Suede Open Toe Pumps**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Love you all!**


	2. Longing for the Lost

**So here is the second chapter. This takes place during the time while Klaus and Caroline went their separate ways. Don't fret, they will meet again very soon. *Drum roll***

**Thank you, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_, _klarolinelove101_ **as well as** _AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **for beta-reading and giving advice when needed. You guys rock!****  
><strong>

**Oh, and **_Lavanya_**, I'm unfortunately not one of those fast writers so you should expect a new chapter once a month, I guess? I hope that doesn't deter you readers from enjoying this story.**

**I don't own the characters or the storyline from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Let's hope Julie is okay with it, huh? ;)**

**This is for you! Enjoy.**

_You don't want me, no__  
><em>_You don't need me__  
><em>_Like I want you, oh__  
><em>_Like I need you _

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_You can't see me, no__  
><em>_Like I see you__  
><em>_I can't have you, no__  
><em>_Like you have me_

_**- You by The Pretty Reckless -**_

* * *

><p><em>She remembered everything of last night in vivid detail. The warm breath of his against her neck. His gentle, yet strong hands memorizing every corner of her body. The beads of sweat on his back. Hearing his panting breaths, first filled with lust and then ending in desperation as he chased his peak. Being carried to another dimension by the sheer force of his hips. <em>

_It was simply passionate, steamy and toe-curling sex-_

Caroline stuttered in her walk, just thinking about last night made her blush furiously and hoped no one would find out what she did by merely looking at her face as she headed towards the Bijou Café. She got the message from her friends and felt inclined to just put last night in her past and agreed to meet them there.

But as much as every nerve ending in her body screamed at her to just move on already, it was almost impossible to forget. For one, it was supposed to be only a hook-up, no feelings, right? Then why did she feel so bad for leaving when she had sensed such a deep connection while she was with Klaus, like she had never felt before?

And he clearly wasn't her first rodeo – God, she felt and sounded like an amateur!

It was weird that this night out was supposed to be just a way for her to forget her cheating ex. _Mission accomplished, I'd say._ During her time with Klaus she never once thought of her past lovers.

It definitely wasn't helping matters to think of the possibility that she could have been just a fling. And that he was at the moment rather relieved to be rid of her.

Klaus threw the insulting furniture against the wall. He felt a growl emitting from his throat when he could still feel her smell and the familiar fragrance of sex permeating the air, leaving him in a hazy state of mind and making it impossible for him to think clearly.

Klaus dared not to think of this any further as he put the blame on his hurt ego and loss of control over the situation.

It didn't satisfy him in the least that the wooden chair cracked and left a dent in the wallpaper. He breathed heavily and looked once again at the broad table where he made the blonde come for the first time.

Klaus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly while tense silence suffocated the room. His hybrids that were gathered around him stood anxiously and just as agitated while they awaited the following instructions from their master.

Klaus was reinforcing his composure and turned around, though he couldn't completely erase the wildness in his eyes. "You will all be scouring the city for a blonde woman named Caroline. She's probably in company of two young girls. Half of you are assigned to search around the vicinity of this hotel. The other half will be stationed at the outskirts of town."

During his orders he crossed his arms behind his back and walked the room to and fro, though he tried to maintain the façade of a calm and focused leader, however inwardly he was anything but.

"No harm will come upon her!" He said to them. "Now leave."

His tense shoulders loosened once his suite was emptied. Klaus rubbed his eyelids and hoped this motion would clear his mind on what to do next. To refocus himself he grabbed his sketch pad and sat at the edge of his bed. He felt the naked surface of the mattress underneath him, mindful of the fact that he ripped off the bedding the first chance he got after he was woken up by the harsh reality of what transpired last night. Klaus was not able to see the evidence of yesterday without feeling a tremendous wave of anger consume him.

Even now he was reminded of their passion which he couldn't seem to shake off. When the same face with golden locks and bright blue eyes stared back at him from his drawn sketch with a blissful stare as she came to her climax. Klaus closed the book with a drawn out sigh and grabbed his jacket. He walked with determined steps to the door while he hoped searching for her would keep his mind off of her.

Not bloody likely.

* * *

><p>"So … how was he? Less than average or more like banging-to-the-bedroom-wall good? I bet it was the latter. Oh, I bet he didn't disappoint, huh? Is it true what they say about Europeans? Gosh, tell me, I'm literally dying here! Tell me – I mean, us – all the details, bitch." Kat gushed in one go. All the while her eyes got wider and wider, it was almost comical, and she hit the table several times to drive her point home.<p>

Caroline merely smiled and shook her head. Normally she'd share all the suggestive details by now, starting with if he was a good kisser and if he made her come … which she did … several times. It was actually quite surprising to her because she was really distracted by school work and boy drama recently, not to mention that it was hard for her to reach an orgasm, especially with someone she barely knew. So all courtesy should be handed to him.

"He was … indescribable." Caroline shared with a secretive smile and a blush to adorn it with.

"Oh, how cute. She's getting red." Kat realized mischievously with big eyes and an astonished open mouth.

"You mean indescribably good, right? You're really being modest right now, Care. You got nothing to share that would quench the hunger of our Dalliance-Kat?" Abbie inquired and playfully nudged Kat who mockingly glared at her in return.

Caroline drank the rest of her ritual morning coffee and licked her lips before she sat forward and offered in a whisper, "Let's just say he was banging - to - the - bedroom - wall good..." She sent a meaningful glance Kat's way, "... and that he managed to ring my bell several times."

"Tyler who?" Caroline rolled her eyes and did not even have to fake a smile at the giggle of her friend but didn't miss the wondering look from Abbie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- One month later -<strong>_

It felt good to be home, Klaus mused as he looked from the balcony in his plantation house in Crescent City. It wasn't really the place he'd like to be right now, but this would have to suffice. In the beginning he was contemplating that Mystic Falls could have been his home again, it was where he and his family lived in the New World and where they all grew up. But now he wasn't so sure.

His family may have moved locations time and time again to find peace and a resemblance of safety but New Orleans was once a place where he could have imagined settling down with his family for good and living in peace, more or less, with the supernatural/human community.

Now it seemed like a war zone with werewolves fighting for power, witches being held on a tight leash and vampires following the rules of Marcel, a man he turned and once saw as his son decades ago. Everything seemed to have changed while they were away.

Klaus closed his eyes in contempt when he thought of the reason why they had to leave in the first place.

It made him realize that as much as you try to cling onto something, in the end it meant a weakness to feel or to care. His lips tightened when he remembered the day he felt close to throw all caution to the wind as his hybrids reported to him how they hadn't found the elusive girl.

Klaus told himself it was merely a passing fancy that would go once he had his fill with her and remained stubborn, even when he looked around himself to notice his equal followers with snapped necks by him.

Klaus could still remember the satisfying feeling of hearing the sickening crack that did little to quench his all-burning rage that filled his veins and did little to sate his thirst for blood.

He stayed in Portland for two weeks. Longer than he initially planned and he was itching to shed some blood. All this incompetence surrounding him made him growl in irritation,

Klaus never felt more disappointed in his creations and found himself later on in the woods again to make more Hybrids, not because he needed them but to take his mind off of any unnecessary sentiments. It still felt like a prideful success to see creatures like him turn on their own volition and share his golden hued eyes.

He felt the vibrating phone in his jeans pocket and stopped the buzzing by accepting the call. He involuntarily smiled, he missed his dear sister.

What he heard though shocked him to its core, reminding him of a time he would rather forget. The name the spoke, even after all these years, still managed to instill fear within him, multiplied tenfold since his human days.

"What did you say?" Shock and disbelief would have been an understatement to define his momentary state of mind.

"It's Mikael…" Klaus would kill anyone or at least inflict immeasurable pain upon anyone who dared to make his sister, an Original no less, so afraid that her voice trembled as she conveyed the warranted warning. "He's in Portland, brother. You need to get out of there this instant. He knows you're there. Please. Come home, Nik…" Rebekah told him with an anxious tone.

"Don't worry, sister. I'll be home soon."

Klaus was feeling restless. He feared that people around every corner were trying to kill him and had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like being reminded of the former years when he and his siblings had to look over their shoulder at every turn, in fear of being found by their hated father.

As soon as Klaus heard the bad news leave his sister's mouth, he drove to his hotel and packed his bag, leaving in a rush with his hybrids and compelling the staff to say that they heard they went to Phoenix. He learned from the last time Mikael was after them to tie up _every_ loose end.

He was affirmed with Mikael's looming threat over their heads when he saw a suspicious man lurking around an alley, set on following him. After threatening to pull out his spleen, the lowlife revealed that he was ordered to keep track of him and deliver his whereabouts to the man who turned him. Confirmed in his suspicions, Klaus knew he couldn't sever his compulsion, so he merely forced him to relay that he had lost his tracks.

Though he was still not satisfied when he could still smell the stench of newly turned Vampires in the air who were sired by Mikael. It was not a welcome reminder of Klaus's almost interactions with his father in the past who took pleasure in burning cities to the ground in which he and his family found a home, albeit temporarily. It was saying something how easy it was to slip into old patterns, to hide one's tracks in fear of being spotted by the man who was hell-bent on plotting their demise.

The dread and adrenaline pulsing through Klaus's body propelled him forward and helped him shake off the cars trailing him. It was helping sometimes what an ounce of fear could evoke in someone. Even when the Hybrid was still human, fear instilled survival instinct and self-preservation within him, Klaus realized later on.

This time, seeing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, did little to calm his frantic beating heart when he arrived the next morning. He would have to make precautions so his father wouldn't be able to find them.

He was informed though by a cheerful high school girl that Homecoming was being held this evening and - what a surprise - his sister organized this event and seemed to live up to her reputation to be a slave driver, just like on this poor girl who was rushing to fulfill her duties. Klaus didn't even need to force this information out of the girl. From time to time it suited his needs where his charming personality and naïve, trusting humans could get him.

Klaus was surprised though that Rebekah wanted to stay for one night for the Homecoming party. Sometimes it remained a mystery to him as to why his sister wanted to behave like a human student. Hopefully he could put this thought out of her head when he saw her again.

Klaus would never understand this small town, he shook his head with disdain as he forced himself into wearing a pressed dark suit and fitting black tie and watched as blissfully ignorant high school students danced to another event, unaware of the Vampires and his Hybrids crawling around the place. They really loved to dress up, didn't they?

It was really frustrating though that he was unable to discern Rebekah from the giggling teenagers. That should have been his first hint that something was severely wrong.

The second clue he got that he should pack his bags, stow away his coffins and get out of this miserable one-pony town, was when Stefan, a man he once confided in who turned out to be a pitiful excuse of a Vampire, gave him a vague response regarding his sister which made him suspicious of what he and his brother was up to. Stefan may have turned it off but he was still guided by his ridiculous penchant for the newest Doppelgänger.

Well, maybe what they said was right: third time's a charm. Hearing the name 'Mikael' again made his worst fears come to life. And seeing him on the Lockwood's doorstep was the worst feeling in the world.

Especially when he had his dear baby sister in his grasp. Klaus tried to convey with a regretful look how sorry he was, that she didn't get to enjoy her precious Homecoming dance without any repercussions getting in the way and that he let Rebekah get in danger while he promised her that no harm would come upon his little sister.

Klaus didn't wish for her to look so helpless and look at him with a grimacing face filled with emotional pain at the prospect of him getting hurt by their father, just like it happened in their human days.

At the end of this unforgettable but disastrous night he found out that Mikael had found him and was already there. Mikael had forced his sister to lure him in and even compelled his Hybrids to hold her down while he used harsh words like he used his whip, delivering a severe beating without trying - he always knew where it hurt the most - before he would truly extinguish him for good. It was like foreplay for Mikael.

_A big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward._

_To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one. Even Rebekah couldn't bear to have an utter disgrace for a brother and was the one who lured you to me. Because that is what you are. An abomination._

_In the end it is your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. _

Mikael was the only man who was capable of making him feel useless and like a weak little boy as he said these words to him. The fact that he had Rebekah in his possession enhanced this feeling even more.

As he thought of the Hybrids that he sired and gave a gift to so they wouldn't have to turn at every full moon, Klaus felt doubt and regret.

If they had taken the chance, if they were not compelled, not restricted by a sire bond, would they think twice of helping a cruel man such as Mikael - or would they wield the White Oak stake themselves to be rid of him permanently.

When he saw Mikael wield the weapon like he was about to strike his sister, Klaus let instinct and a sense of protection take over and jumped at his paternal enemy, stepping over the threshold. The fight however was short-lived when his father got the upper hand and threw him to the hard ground, with the stake above his chest.

What stuck with him was that he felt sorry for Rebekah and his family. He remembered how she looked at him with a wide-eyed stare full of sorrow and how she cried at the prospect of losing him when she saw him being held down by Mikael who put the tip of the stake against his chest. He regretted not killing him centuries ago when he had the opportunity to do, so they could live without fear that their own father would kill them. He could have given her an ignorant but peaceful life like she so willfully claimed, not only because of Mikael but also because of him keeping her for decades in a box.

All of it was his fault. Mikael coming after them was driven by a ravenous thirst to kill _him_. He feared the possibility what would happen to his sister after he was killed, it was quite rare for the Vampire Hunter to show mercy, especially to someone who aided in his survival and showed him loyalty to no end. Mikael might even kill her for standing by his side all this time.

In that moment he swore himself that his siblings would not suffer at the hand of a deranged family member.

When Klaus saw the eyes of one hybrid who held Rebekah in a tight hold despite her thrashing around, roll in the back of his head before he unceremoniously fell to the ground.

Klaus used this one-time opportunity and thought nothing of Mikael's shocked gasp. He wrenched the weapon out of his hands and didn't hesitate to ram it in his chest, engulfing his body in flames.

It was over. Mikael was truly gone. He felt so relieved like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. Most people were grieving when faced with a loss and that only showed the extent of their dysfunctional family. Klaus rubbed his closed eyelids wearily, and held the palm of his hand over his mouth.

The loud outcry couldn't wrench free out of his chest, though a growl could be heard rumbling inside him. He was gone. Mikael. The bane of his existence was finally out of their lives for good. The immortal could still not believe that after a thousand years of torment and agony, his father was dead. Klaus released a shaky breath he had held at that thought.

Klaus turned to look for his sister - just in time to feel her thin body jump in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she clung with all her might against his front, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

Both of them watched as Mikael, the man they once called father, burn up until there was only a barely recognizable corpse left.

Klaus stroked the back of his sobbing sister in comfort and gave in to their vulnerable moment. He saw someone move out of the corner of his eye and tensed in reflex but relaxed immediately when he saw Elijah, who must have killed a few of his hybrids to serve as a distraction. Strangely he couldn't bring himself to care.

This night put some things into perspective about his hybrids, true they were compelled but he couldn't help but feel distrust towards them. Although he would have to decide what to do with them. Klaus chose to send them away to do whatever they did before but they would remain his spies, should a threat arise that endangered his family.

Klaus gave a barely discernible nod at his brother who came closer to them and in the end saved him from their father again, which he reciprocated. It was a sight to behold that it was Elijah this time who protected them first-hand from Mikael, when it was him the last centuries who maintained a low-key behavior so they wouldn't be found.

He looked down at his sister who murmured with regret, "I'm sorry. So sorry. All my fault. It's all my fault, Nik."

"It's okay, sister. You don't have to worry anymore." Klaus said with solemn features as he palmed her tear-stained cheeks to convey his sincere words.

"But they had me, Nik! The Salvatores overpowered me, an Original. They forced me to make you come, but Mikael also had men in Portland where you were. He convinced them to help him and I didn't even warn you." Rebekah explained to him while distressed over her own actions.

"Rebekah…" He waited until he had her attention by saying her name fiercely. "It's over. And I promise you that we will deal with Salvatores and their friends. Won't we, brother?" Klaus looked meaningfully at Elijah who cleaned his bloodstained hands with the white napkin from his breast pocket.

Elijah laid a comforting and reassuring hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "We will take care of them, Rebekah. No one hurts our family without any repercussions."

That was their last day in Mystic Falls but their reputation of being the Originals didn't go to waste as they showed them who they were dealing with. The Salvatores truly thought that Klaus's desire to make hybrids would overpower his need to protect his family and didn't dare believe their eyes as Klaus and Elijah let Rebekah have free rein when she turned Elena right in front of their eyes. Damon and Stefan watched with horror and despite their efforts weren't able to fight against the bruising hold of the Original brothers.

With one last look at the others, he let out a promise in his quiet but not less deadly voice, "Come after any of us again and we will kill you all."

It was a wake-up call when his dear sister called him while he almost got himself killed in the process by protecting his family. They should have been at the forefront of his mind and not a … meaningless human.

Klaus felt angry and disgusted with himself for letting a human, no less, lose his focus. It was ridiculous! He was Klaus Mikaelson and he certainly was not weak. Eventually the only thing he cared about was the safety of his siblings but most importantly self-preservation.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you lately?"<p>

Caroline got nervous when she heard the confronting tone of Abbie. She sounded curious but worried, though she wouldn't budge, while they were at her friend's house. She felt defenseless and open here, unlike in her own home where she could hide in her room and pretend everything was peachy.

_This is not a friend-intervention, is it? Or are there normally more people involved?_

The blonde tried to hide the tremble in her voice. "What do you mean? I'm fine." She rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans while she kept a confused but anxious smile on her face.

Abbie stepped closer. "You know, at first I thought it had something to do with your douche of an ex but you were different ever since Portland."

"You can say his name – Tyler. He's not my own version of Voldemort, He – Who – shall – not – be – named, you know?" Caroline stepped forward and laid on Abbie's duvet on her bed, while waiting for her to do the same. "I'm actually over him. I mean he had been staying here in Somerset for how long? Maybe two months? And I guess our relationship, if you could even call it that, was mostly based on sex." Caroline bemoaned. "He wasn't the one for me. Do you see what I mean?" She added with a sad voice.

Abbie pressed her lips together and sent her sympathetic look through her spectacles. Caroline groaned and pressed her hands on her face to hide. "Oh God, and you don't even disagree. Really, that bad?" She looked through her fingers hesitantly.

"He was a jerk. Even Kat agrees, and she can be a mean bitch." Caroline smiled at that statement. _Oh so true_, she thought. "There's nothing to sugarcoat about him. He was always acting really superior, even towards us. Good riddance. But what's more important: what happened in Portland, hmm? You know you can tell me, right? No Kat around who will joke around. I'm the listener in our love triangle, remember?" Abbie added with a joyous smile and tilted her head to the side.

Caroline involuntarily smiled and licked her lips. To tell or not to tell. "You're right. It was the night we were celebrating. When I … spent the night with this stranger." She hurriedly spoke when she saw her friend's trepidation. "No, nothing like that. He was … uh, God! Is it possible to crush on a one-night-stand? I mean, it was just once. It wasn't supposed to be so confusing! There was just … _something_." Caroline said in one breath and supported her elbow on the bedding while she waited with bated breath. Inwardly she was freaking out because she felt stupid for having such dumb feelings for someone she barely knew, if at all.

"What?! That's because you were acting strange lately?" Abbie smiled indulgently. "If Kat were here she would pull you by your hair for having such atrocious emotions and put some sense into you but … I would say it's natural to feel things. I, myself, thought I would be able to forget Kyle." Abbie offered with a bittersweet smile.

"Did you? Forget him, I mean?" Caroline hesitantly asked. But she wanted to find out how Abbie felt about him.

"No. Not really. He broke my heart and still a part of me is hoping that he will turn up at my door to beg for forgiveness and say sorry for how much he hurt me when he slept with that slut."

Caroline wished she could make her best friend's tears disappear. "Welcome to the club. Except … I'm not waiting for my ex obviously." Both looked at each other before cracking up.

How they must have looked like: two girls laughing uncontrollably on a bed. One with burning red hair, the other blonde. At the first glance they couldn't look more differently but Caroline never felt more connected to her than in these moments.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the bar of Rousseau's and sipped from his tumbler of whiskey while the French Quarter festival around him was in full swing. He heard the thunderous laugh of Marcel before he clapped his sturdy hand on his shoulder. He almost threw him a murderous glare for almost making him spill his drink but thought better of it.<p>

"Marcel." Klaus said in recognition.

"Klaus, man. Why so broody? You're not having fun? You don't like the entertainment?" His protegé gazed meaningfully with a nod and mischievous twinkle in his eyes towards the marching band on the streets. It soon turned devilish as his eye wandered to the patrons, unsuspecting of things that go bump in the night and all. Marcel was truly made after his image.

Klaus pondered with thoughtful eyes over the endless possibilities and chuckled with his old friend. "I will find myself someone to drink from for tonight. Don't worry."

Marcel raised his hands in surrender and called out to the bartender, "I will have the same as he has," and indicated with his finger to his own neat scotch. "So tell me …

what's bugging you so? Family drama?" He added with a knowing smile as he tipped his head to the side.

Marcel may have been his foster son once and saw a part of himself in him but his instincts showed that he felt an inkling of distrust when it came to him. And that was enough to keep his secrets to himself.

Willing to give him something to feed upon, Klaus grimaced, "Rebekah. She drives me bloody mad." He rolled his eyes on emphasis.

Marcel sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Just yesterday she attacked Cami." Did he imagine the tic in his jaw or did he dare say that the dark-skinned vampire had feelings for the blonde bartender?

Klaus couldn't quench the bubbling feeling of interest in his stomach. "Really? My sister's jealous of her replacement already?" He teasingly asked with a smirk.

Marcel shook his head, standing up he took the drink from the counter and tipped it back one go. It looked there were some conflicting and buried emotions coming on. Klaus tightened his lips to erase any mirth from his face.

With furrowed eyebrows Marcel requested unconvincingly, "Just … tell her to stay away from her, okay? I'd rather not compel her every time an ex-girlfriend decides to play hysterics with my current one." And with that he paid his tab before he left the bar.

Klaus pulled up his eyebrows at Marcel's antics and drank up. The chair beside him was pulled back and he watched with aloof disinterest as a girl with wavy, brunette hair sat on it with tense shoulders.

A female bartender came strolling towards the young girl and gave her a map of the French Quarter. A tourist perhaps. They shared a grateful smile before the help went away again. What confounded him though was the cross signing a specific place on the outskirts of the city.

Klaus tilted the empty glass in his hands and inspected the crystalline object while he saw her put the map in her adjoining bag. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Klaus advised without looking at the person in question.

She instantly stilled and nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before she turned in her seat towards him. "What? What are you talking about?"

Leisurely, Klaus turned his head towards her so his body was turned halfway. "You're looking for the secret hideout of the werewolves." He stated and almost smirked in amusement when she looked around with hasty movements, fearing someone might have heard him.

Klaus continued when he saw her open her mouth to refute, "It's not really the most splendid place to live if you ask me. Though I have to warn you, love." Now that he had her full attention, he leaned closer and confided quietly to her, "New Orleans is not the best place to be right now for werewolves, _wolf girl_."

Klaus saw her grit her teeth and she seemed to decide if he was trustworthy. "Don't fret, love. I'm just stating a fact. Wolves are banned from the city."

The girl perused him from head to toe with her big doe eyes in an obvious display of attraction towards him until she retorted in a decisive tone, "Nothing you could say, would stop me from doing what I'm here for."

Klaus pursed his lips. "Alright, it's your choice. Have it your way." He paid for his drinks but he wouldn't leave before he said his piece and stepped closer to the she-wolf so the graveness of the situation was clear to her. "But just so you know, you won't do your pack much good if you decide to stop by and manage to get them into trouble. Because rest assured, you won't be able to even _talk_ to them."

Seeing her furrowed eyebrows that displayed her confusion, his gaze surveyed the establishment before his eyes zeroed in on her again. "If you want I can explain everything to you in a more private scenery."

At her hesitant nod, Klaus gave her a barely noticeable nod before he took the lead and left the bar with the wolf girl on his tail.

"And what's your name, love?" He threw the question at her without looking back.

The girl cleared her throat. "Hayley. Hayley Marshall."

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you liked it. Yeah, I know it was more of a filler chapter with flashbacks, but I wanted to show what these two felt while they were apart from each other. Fans of my work know already what will come next, please stay patient though.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think, I need your reviews and messages like I need fresh air. No kidding. Every (kind, of course) note is appreciated!**

**See you soon.**


	3. With or Without You

**I'm back again. A big thank you towards everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story. I'm really shocked and happy (shappy?) at the appreciation of this fic.**

**Okay, to get some things out of the way: there will be no babies involved. And like I said to **_lovley-thalia_**, then this story would be much longer than I had in mind with Klaus getting back in Caroline's graces. In hindsight, please don't judge this fic because of one single character. Hayley won't be like on TVD, she's just a werewolf looking for her true family. And for those who think that it would be a total cliché that Klaus can only get Caroline when Hayley is in the picture? - What nonsense is that?! Well, all who think that way, read this fic like a clean slate please. **

**And thank you's towards **_jessnicole_**, **_MissFullofLight_**, **_ AnnaTom23_** and **_ LoveDeb_**. You managed to make me think of the story, regardless if people are likeable in it or not. **_lovetolongago_**, you're amazing. All the other readers out there: I can't wait to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **for beta-ing this story. You're truly soothing my sleepless nights of agonizing musing. And a huge shout-out to **_AvalonTheLadyKiller _**for giving me much needed help in my writing.**

**Now here you have the next chapter. Happy reading!**

_If I was not myself_

_And you were someone else_

_I'd say so much to you_

_And I would tell the truth_

_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

_When your hands let go of me_

_The ice is thinning out_

_And my feet brace themselves_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_**- Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding -**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 3 Weeks Later -<strong>_

_**Somerset, Pennsylvania**_

"Which ones do you have in mind?"

"No clue. I guess I will choose the one who takes me. What about you?"

"Me neither. They are all so … amazing!"

Abbie exchanged a look with Katerina and leisurely tucked a stubborn lock of her hair behind her ear as she drawled, "Okay. Are we still talking about the same thing here?"

Caroline whipped her hair around and stared with a blinding smile at her friends. "Of course. I guess I'm just … so excited for you, guys."

Kat snickered. "And which college do you want to go to, Caroline?"

The blonde's good mood deflated while she huffed in frustration with shrugging shoulders. "Beats me. I don't even know what I want to do later on. I would feel like an imposter walking down the halls among the students who already know who they want to be. Do you know what you want?" She asked and diverted her attention towards them in sincere curiosity.

Kat shrugged. "Not an idea. And who cares what I want? I get to see tons of cute boys in college." The dark-haired beauty retorted with a saucy smirk.

Abbie rolled her eyes at her friend's words and tried to be more helpful to her friend. She turned Caroline's chair she was sitting on in the kitchen, where they were having college brochures and application gathered on the sturdy table, more towards hers so she would focus on her. She spoke seriously as she adjusted her glasses. "That's the thing about college, you've got the time to find out what you want out of life. You don't even need to know now, you can also take a year-long break like we do until you start school again. Think about it: India." The redhead sang the last part and danced a belly dance in her seat to an imaginary tune.

Caroline admitted she was tempted but … India? That was like the end of the world or at least beyond the American border and she never left the country before. It felt a bit extreme to her to just cross several foreign continents to find out what she wanted.

Katerina groaned and swiveled her wooden chair with vigor back towards her until it squeaked on the linoleum covered floor. Caroline almost rolled her eyes at the way everyone literally pushed her around.

"Stop babying her, Abbs." Kat ignored their pouting friend who crossed her arms with a huff. "Look, Care, I'm asking you a question and you'd better answer truthfully." She sent her a threatening eye on top of it and continued at seeing her hesitant nod. That girl could scare her shitless sometimes. "What have you done for us when it comes to college and our journey to India?"

"Oh, I helped you with your applications, I booked your flight, I arranged your hotel rooms and made you a travel checklist. Just in case of course." She felt proud and happy to have managed to prepare her friends for their trip.

"And what have you done for yourself?"

Caroline felt actually speechless and hesitated before answering. "I … uh, made … coffee?" Yup, that definitely sounded like a question even to her ears.

Kat huffed. Meanwhile, Abbie turned her chair back towards her. Ugh, if they kept doing this she would soon get dizzy. "I don't think you should see this as a challenge and travel with us to India, when I remind you that you never left the state before."

And that didn't sound depressing at all. Caroline's shoulder lowered in resignation when she imagined her virginal passport. To cover up how she must look like a kicked puppy, Caroline pulled in a deep breath and released the air with an optimistic but challenging attitude. "We'll see."

The blonde teenager put the now worried glances of her besties to the back of her mind and began to ponder over her post-graduation possibilities. As she was laying awake in her bed alone at night in her room she couldn't help her train of thought that led towards her afternoon chat with her girls.

It was actually something that wouldn't leave her mind nor let her sleep. With an aggravated huff she mused over the fact that she never travelled outside her hometown in Somerset and not even her parents tended to take a vacation. Caroline pushed the little feeling of envy and longing away when she remembered the attentive and loving actions of the parents of Abbie and Kat, who took trips at least every year to drive to the beach or to visit long-distance relatives. Though she didn't mind that her parents David and Moira Forbes were hard-working people who were rarely at home, besides it taught her to rely on herself at a young age. She would have counted herself lucky if they even bothered to have dinner at home and asked her how school was.

Caroline got out of bed to drink a glass of water downstairs. But as she began to walk she felt something at the ball of her foot underneath the bed.

Still a bit foggy in her brain, Caroline switched on the night lamp and looked with furrowed eyebrows to the shoebox at her feet. The blonde rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and afterwards put the case on her rumpled bed sheets. Slowly she opened it.

The contents of this cardboard box managed to conjure an involuntary smile. It had been years since she looked inside of it. It was filled with good memories of hers. The letters from her grandma, the letters her pen friend from Russia wrote her, important notes of what she wanted to achieve as she got older, and the like. Seeing all these things felt like meeting a younger version of herself that wasn't burdened with tons of school work, responsibilities and problems. It was actually quite refreshing and moving to read for example the last letter her granny sent her before she died. Or to read the first love letter she ever got from a boy.

As she rummaged through her belongings, Caroline hesitated on her top 10 list of places she wanted to visit one day.

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Venice, Italy_

_Leaving a mark on the gym wall in Seattle, Washington_

_Athens, Greece_

_Florence, Italy_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

…

A few places were a bit childish like Disneyland but it was a sight to behold to get reaquainted and see what she aspired to do when she had the chance to travel in the big world. Although crossing the European border might be a bit much for a start, should Caroline decide to pull this making-experiences thing through, of course.

The blonde knew she got the weirdest ideas at night when her brain should be resting and not scheming. Caroline sighed out loud and rubbed her forehead in thought.

Caroline shook her head in denial and haphazardly put her cherished memories back in its hiding place until her bedroom was soaked in darkness. Unconsciously or not, Caroline laid one piece of paper on top of her nightstand.

_List of places I want to visit one day_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- One month later -<strong>_

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Klaus's room in his plantation house. It was a natural warm and humid weather in the Big Easy. One might think he was being a late sleeper but he wasn't. Every member of his family could attest to that. It was always a pleasure for the immortal hybrid to cause a ruckus every morning after Kol had a late night out and whined like a petulant child.

Klaus enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine on his naked back as he reveled in his breakfast or more like early brunch with it almost being midday. Groans and slurps could be heard through the room as he lay atop of the brunette to stop any movements or reciprocating actions. Only one time he allowed his sexual partner to partake and even willingly let her take control during sex and he involuntarily bit harder with ravenous intent in the flesh at that thought.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Hayley wailed in hurt and laid a hand to her neck to put pressure on the bleeding wound when Klaus released her, unwillingly to part from the treat and licked his red stained lips before he sat up on his bed and raised an eyebrow in challenge at her outcry of pain.

"Can't handle a little blood here?" Klaus threw her a taunting smirk and turned his body sideways to put on a black Henley. He represented the devil himself the way he was dressed: all in black, not to mention the dark shoes he laced up.

"I may be a werewolf, Klaus, but I'm still human. Why won't you ever give me a little bit of blood to heal?" The brown-haired girl exclaimed in indignation and covered herself up with a long-sleeved shirt.

"My, my, aren't we demanding today? First with the wolves in the Bayou and now this?" Klaus sighed, "And, yes, you are a wolf but your so-called 'little bit of blood' is a way for you to turn into a Hybrid, and no I don't have any more Doppelgänger blood. And we don't want you to die because of this 'little' mishap from my side, now do we?" Klaus listed the reasons with a jovial but determined attitude. His firm set of jaw was not something to be trifled with.

And frankly he had no desire to heal her.

Hayley turned her head away and murmured loud enough for his supernatural hearing to detect, "No."

"Wonderful." Klaus forced out a smile and clapped his hands with a cheerful attitude. And back came happy Klaus, or more like _I'd like to kill your family in your sleep _- happy. "Now put your clothes on, love. We've got to meet our friends in the Bayou."

Hayley huffed in exertion as a response and grabbed her shoes. "Why do you always have to hurry, Klaus?"

Klaus smirked and turned his back towards her while walking to his bedroom door. "Why, you want to cuddle after sex?"

He could almost feel the death glare sent at the back of his head as she hissed, "You're lucky that I don't like you."

Klaus didn't bother turning around while he said, "The feeling's mutual, wolf girl."

As they drove with his car into the werewolf territory Klaus appreciated the silence in the car. It was a constant reminder of his sister why he bothered with the she-wolf in the first place that grated on everyone's last nerves and hadn't disposed of her yet. The answer was not of sentimental value but the fact that she was a means to an end. It was simple as that Hayley needed his help in finding her real family and Klaus was depending on her regarding the support of the werewolves.

That she warmed his bed at night was just an added bonus, though he could do without the constant whining and trashy behavior. Even Kol wanted to rile him up about it by making quips like, _"Are you really that desperate for a cheap shag, Nik? And I thought _I_ was kept in a coffin for a century."_

To be honest he couldn't stand her but she was some kind of mediator to his parental family. His real father and not the man who wanted to extinguish every ounce of happiness. What his siblings seemed to forget was that he was merely their half-brother, fathered by a witch and a werewolf.

In the end Klaus only wanted to feel this connection to the rest of his family - his blood related family. Of course he was reluctant at first and still was about easing up around them but he was at least willing to help them so they could settle in their new home, after travelling multiple miles to find the infamous hybrid that was the true heir of their Alpha.

Klaus was forced back to the present when he stopped the car at the path that ventured to the Crescent wolves and got out without waiting for Hayley's reply. He took the black sports bag from the backseat before snapping the door shut with a thud.

Klaus walked a few steps ahead but felt the brunette's stare on him, or more like the bag he was carrying. "Something the matter?" Klaus asked disinterestedly.

Hayley hurried her steps to keep up with his rapid walk and couldn't suppress the curiosity out of her question, "What's in the bag, Klaus?"

He let out a small chuckle and exhaled before he gazed at her. "You'll find out soon enough, love." Klaus shared ominously and stared right ahead again.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "God, just tell me. What is inside?"

Klaus in turn shook his head and strode forward before he walked backwards while stretching his arms out like an invitation. "It's a surprise of course."

The hybrid felt something akin to disgruntlement with the way the infamous pack of Crescent wolves housed in shabby accommodations. They were almost living like vagabonds, ready to disappear any second should a threat arise. Something he could relate to.

"Nathaniel, come out! I came bearing gifts for you." Klaus called into the empty area.

He let out a sigh of relief when the leader of this clan came out of one of these hovels. Nate was a 40-year old Alpha with short, dark blond hair in disarray like he just went out of bed with light blue eyes that always managed to pull one in. Nathaniel always wore jeans, work boots and a gray-colored long sleeved shirt that barely concealed his strong muscles underneath. Klaus grew to like and respect this man during the months that he had met him. Nate was someone who surrounded an aura of authority and nobility. No wonder that he was called the king of his werewolf pack. His people stood behind him with hesitation at the prospect of having the company of the Original hybrid and gathered around his straight figure.

Nathaniel crossed his strong arms in front of his chest and had his sharp gaze solely on him. "Niklaus, to what do I owe the honor of this visit? Why are you here in the swamps of our territory?"

He sure was direct and didn't beat around the bush. "As you wish." Klaus held the strap of the bag on one hand while pulling the zipper with the other. At first a jar filled with liquid could be seen and then it's color was soon revealed to be a luminous green to silver, it was hard to guess.

Everyone held their breath while having a slight idea what could be held in the hands of the immortal but did not dare to bring their hopes up. Hayley let out a shocked gasp and held a hand in front of her mouth when she had the grasp on what Klaus was actually holding.

Nathaniel blinked several times and settled his hands on his waist, all the while alternating a firm gaze on the magic liquid and the hybrid who stood with a proud and pleasant smile on his face.

The silence was deafening, besides the respective _'ooh's' _, _'aah's' _and _'oh my God's' _reverberating around them.

"Is that…?" Nate asked with disbelieving eyes, afraid to even move. The Alpha could barely comprehend the idea of their salvation their packs had been waiting so long for.

"Yes. This is … your cure. A way for you to reverse this curse that had been put on your family. Though I can assure you it won't stop you from inevitably turning into werewolves." Nathaniel emitted a hoarse laugh and gulped. "This is yours. Your birthright, Nathaniel." Klaus handed it over to the Alpha as an offering who had a tight grip on it and examined the magic potion. "This is your freedom." The blond-haired man told him with conviction.

"What is the catch? Klaus Mikaelson willingly giving me - all of us - the one thing we want the most and he doesn't want anything in return?" Nate asked, though he doubted he would refuse.

Klaus chuckled and pressed his lips together. "Nothing. Just your support."

The Alpha regarded him with his perceptive eyes and stretched out his rough hand. "You've got yourself a deal then."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Klaus was calmly reading a book in the parlour of their home while he enjoyed the quietness in the room besides the flickering flames of the fireplace and the perseverance of his brother Elijah who was in search of a specific book in the library that lined up the walls.<p>

The stillness was disrupted though by the appearance of Hayley who stomped inside. Klaus looked up and stifled his display of entertainment when her eye caught Elijah's figure immediately and he saw her revert from a sassy teenager to a timid kitten.

"Hello, Elijah." Hayley breathed.

"Miss. Marshall." Elijah dismissed her, making her lose her flirtatious smile at once. It was quite the feat for the honorable vampire who managed to sound both rude yet polite in his way to deflect any further approaches of the werewolf girl, who was merely a child in his eyes.

Hayley frowned and like an infant found herself another plaything. "What are you reading, Klaus?" He almost rolled his eyes at how predictable she was being but decided to keep quiet. Without waiting for his permission Hayley took a peek at the title of the hardcover and scoffed instantly after. "How old is that!?"

"Well, it's Latin, Hayley. A language that died out and with it, it seemed decency and … courtesy."

Both turned their heads towards Elijah who chuckled but distanced himself from them as he moved his endeavour to the corner of the room and continued searching for something until he took a book out of the bookcase and had a seat in a brown armchair with the intention to read in peace.

Klaus could feel Hayley steam in silence as she crossed her arms with an upset huff. "Don't put your hopes up, love. If Elijah hadn't shown his interests in you yet, I doubt he ever will."

"Why? You're jealous of him?" Hayley mocked him.

Klaus almost let out bellowing laughter at the absurdity of it all. "No, surely not. The mere idea of having feelings for you is an atrocity speaking for itself, you and me are never going to happen - it is more likely for the world to end before then. And about Elijah, he is still pining for the love of his life." He stated evenly.

"Yeah, I know. Celeste. But he should start living in the present again instead of hoping to be reunited with this unhinged witch bitch." Hayley replied with a frustrated attitude, not noticing Klaus's entertained smirk.

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Celeste. I meant he loves his Doppelgänger." Klaus said without parting his gaze from the latin edition of _Shakespeare's 'Julius Caesar'_.

"Elena?! You've got to be kidding me. To tear her lovesick gaze away from the Salvatore brothers would be impossible. And how many lovers did he even have again in the first place?" She scoffed with clear jealousy lacing her voice.

"Well, there were some bedfellows in his long eternal life. But no, I meant he's still in love with his Katerina. And trust me … that kind of love never dies." Klaus revealed truthfully and was rewarded with her silence.

Hayley looked like a gaping fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth, seemingly clueless how to react before she nodded her head while looking at the older Mikaelson brother, "I think I'm going to stay with my people in the Bayou." and left them with resignation on her shoulders.

Elijah chose that moment to gingerly close the lid of the book he was reading with a sigh and put it back in the bookshelf. Klaus waited patiently with a smile on his face for his brother to say his piece and meanwhile continued to read the familiar passages. And he was not disappointed.

With his back towards Klaus, Elijah stated with disinterest, "I don't know why you were keeping her around, brother. And frankly speaking, I have no idea why you continue this…" The noble vampire hesitated on the words how to describe this ordeal delicately. "… nonsense, Niklaus." His displeasure regarding _'Miss. Marshall' _like he always used to call her was lacing through his voice and grimacing face.

Klaus looked up at him without losing his smirk. "Does it bother you, 'lijah?"

The dark-haired man heaved a sigh in return and relented, "Just sate my curiosity. I happen to think Miss. Marshall doesn't have much of … taste, nor suavity. Sometimes I wonder how you can bear with her." Elijah stood in front of him, supporting himself in front of his sitting figure at the adjoining rustic end table by the palm of his hand, all the while looking composed in his expensive black suit.

Klaus licked his lips pensively and shut the book while laying it beside him on the couch, giving him his full attention. "It is quite rare to see you display your dislike towards someone so openly. Admittedly, at first Hayley thought these feelings might change." He asked the question into the room, challenging his brother in the process to even dare to lie to his face.

The only emotion Elijah showed was the slight tightening of his lips as he began saying with a quiet voice, "I've walked a thousand years on this earth and bedded my fair share of women, and in comparison to them Hayley appears like a child. I simply can't see myself being with someone who thinks her big doe eyes and pouty lips might work on me."

Klaus found this ironic to hear it coming from Elijah's lips in the first place and didn't bother hiding his pleased smile. "Right, you mean in comparison to another Doppelgänger with doe eyes and pouting lips, hmm? Someone you would do everything for, am I right? Tell me, Elijah, … do you miss Katerina?" Klaus asked with the sole intent to see his brother show a chink in his armored suit, his undeniable love for the elusive Doppelgänger.

Elijah's features darkened at his words. "Do not deflect, Niklaus."

Klaus thought better of irritating his brother further and went back to the initial thread of their conversation. "Hayley is a member of the Crescent werewolf pack. As much as it itches me," He helplessly raised his hands, "I can't just kill her. Besides, I don't want to jeopardize the peaceful agreement Nathaniel made with them. A werewolf who managed to convince his clan and that of the Crescents to work and live together in peace. He's powerful … and his werewolves look up to him and in return he's willing to grant us his support."

"What's the catch?" Elijah asked curiously and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Klaus looked at his brother in genuine shock. "Why does everybody think there's a catch when there's a deal to make with me? I'm not Rumpelstiltskin that demands the first-born!" He ignored the doubtful look Elijah sent his way and the murmured words, "More like the Big Bad Wolf," that he was able to detect.

Klaus leapt from his seat with enthusiasm and stepped closer to his brother who listened with interest about this powerful werewolf king. "We need him, Elijah. A treaty with the wolves would be perfect and beneficial for all of us. New Orleans is a dangerous city. Crawling with threats of old enemies and new ones. We could use a hand should this supernatural kettle start to boil over." Klaus implored him.

Elijah pursed his lips in thought and raised his eyebrows with a little nod of approval. He turned around and walked to the threshold of the parlour. "I'm just saying, brother, that your taste regarding women isn't what it once was." And before Klaus could throw a book after him for the words and playful smirk Elijah sent him, he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"You're serious." Abbie stated it as a fact as she perused Caroline in the belief that she would clap her hands in glee while screaming <em>'Got cha!' <em>in their faces any second.

"Yep." Caroline exclaimed, all the while not losing the dazzling smile on her face. The blonde girl was barely able to contain her overjoyed anticipation at the thought of realizing her dreams at last. She was actually pulling this through that sounded a bit crazy at first, even to her. Though she wouldn't fly a plane, that would be a bit much for her first time. Caroline wanted the real experience, with seeing the highway in front of her.

"Like you're dead serious, right?" Kat asked while munching chips, this would be one of the last times they would all see each other and have a traditional girl's night - meaning junk food and movie marathon filled with willing hot male actors.

"Like a heart attack. Look, guys, I guess you were right. I've never thought of what would happen after high school and I have no clue what happens next. It terrifies me but I'm even more excited about doing this road trip for myself. So I thought to myself, why not visit the places I always wanted to see one day? So what do you think?" She gulped nervously. "Is it crazy to leave everything behind and make a trip across the states?" Caroline was feeling restless and impatiently waiting for the reactions of her friends.

Katerina and Abigail alternated looks between each other and Caroline until Abbie asked with concern, "Have you told your parents already?"

Instantly Caroline's features changed to a scowl and she scoffed while rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "I doubt they even care that I'm leaving the state. When I told them during dinner all they wanted to know was _'Oh, and when are you going, dear?'. _All with nonchalance said of course. Trust me, they won't even notice that I'm gone."

Feeling sensitive, Abbie chewed on her lip and took her glasses from the bridge of her nose to covertly wipe away any overflowing tears. Kat gladly did the talking in the meantime, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" It was actually quite funny for everyone to see her display a mother figure with her hands on her hips, and taking the glasses from Abigail who didn't even put up much of a fight but smiled nonetheless at her foolish antics as Kat put the glasses on herself. Her momentary sensitivity forgotten. Caroline had to admit that her friend looked more like a sexy librarian, albeit with stern and unimpressed features.

Caroline smiled to herself and told them (after screeching and jumping into the air out of joy), "There are definitely four places I want to cross off my list one day, for example L.A., Nashville - the music city - and Chicago."

Abbie asked, who had her glasses back in her possession, with curious eyes, "And which city is at the bottom of your excursion?"

Caroline's eyes took on a glistening blue hue as she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in excitement, "New Orleans."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, guys! I hope you like it and won't chew my head off because of the Hayley scenes, don't worry, she won't bother you anymore in the following chapters. Please don't hate me for the Klayley scenes, I'm not shipping them - in fact, Klaroline will always be endgame.<strong>

_**Next chapter: Caroline comes to NOLA and meets someone from her past *hint hint***_

**I love y'all! Please leave a review or a message. Only kind ones, okay?**

**See you soon.**


	4. Welcome to New Orleans

**Hello, fellas and gals! I'm thanking you all for following and favoriting this story and hope you like where I'm going with this. This chapter is an edited work from my second part of the Human one-shots, I changed a few things and I hope you like ****it.**

**A special thanks to the **_**Klaroline Magazine**_ **who nominated this fic for **_**New Fic of the month**_**, this really managed to lift me up and made me believe that I'm writing some good stuff! ;) I appreciate every single vote for my story.**

_wondygal_**, **_LordKatelyn_**, **_lovetolongago_** and **_iamkatherine_**, thanks again for your wonderful words, I loved every nice review coming in. Keep them coming, guys! **

**Dear **_guest_**, I'm sorry that the last chapter made you sad, but I really hope that you continue sticking with me. This is just a hurdle and I'm looking forward to Caroline's reaction when she finds out what Klaus has been up to, aren't you too?**

**A big thank you towards **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller _**for beta-reading this piece of work. I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

**Follow me on twitter: Love_Dria**

**Follow me on tumblr: drialove135**

**Warning: Depiction of Violence, Language and Smut (all in one chapter! *gasp*)**

_Oh feel our bodies grow,_

_And our souls they blend._

_Yeah love I hope you know,_

_How much my heart depends._

_I guess that's love_

_I can't pretend_

_**- Can't Pretend by Tom Odell -**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-3 months later-<strong>_

Caroline could finally take a relaxed breath. After all the relentless studying, working through the night, even neglecting nutritious food (and mind you, cereal bars weren't healthy on a daily basis!) and ingesting an enormous amount of coffee that could rival the drug crystal meth (hypothetically speaking of course).

She did it. She finally did it!

Caroline still remembered how a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and her body was vibrating with a feeling of joy and excitement.

All the formulas and notes for the final exam were wiped from her brain as only one thought was occupying everything else: she was graduating.

And as she was standing together with her friends Katerina and Abigail, feeling pride and accomplishment coursing through her, she asked herself one question that had nagged at her mind this whole time: what now?

So she made a decision.

Caroline stowed her bags of clothes in the trunk of her Chevrolet Camaro Convertible, said goodbye to her family and eventually took her leave of her two BFFs and promised to regularly call or at least Skype with them.

In this moment she realized how she was truly standing on her own feet for the first time. She was actually setting foot outside of her hometown and exploring what was out there. The young high-school graduate was confronted with an uncertain future and felt frightened and overjoyed all at once. But she knew that she would take it all in stride.

Caroline wanted to experience something in life and therefore decided a road trip would be a good idea, hoping it would show her what she wanted to do in the next stage of her life.

At the top of her travel list was riding to Los Angeles and going on board of Battleship USS Iowa in Harbor Boulevard.

Next on her plan was visiting Music City Nashville, Tennessee and she went to a concert of Citizen Cope in the Marathon Music Works. Caroline could still feel a warm feeling settle in her stomach when she remembered herself swaying side to side as the blues and soul music filled the building.

Caroline loved the calmness she was immersed in when she took a walk in Lincoln Park despite the barking of dogs and crying babies. It still felt nice to finally have a respite. She felt a calmness settle in her body when her mind was cleared of any appointments and studies.

At the bottom of her planned journey was standing New Orléans, Louisiana. And she didn't regret it one time.

It was probably the most fascinating and enigmatic place she ever went to so far. It was amazing how at ease and at home she felt. She never had this feeling before. When she was living in her small town it felt like there was more in the world out there.

Maybe she liked the music you could hear playing out of bars or the people dancing joyously on the streets. Caroline asked herself how Mardi Gras would be like.

The blonde felt an involuntary smile form on her lips and bobbed her head to the music. Deciding to rest for a bit, she stopped her car at the curb of a bar called 'Rousseau's' and stretched her legs while closing the car door and took her handbag with her.

Caroline loved the sun hitting her skin and was grateful for the yellow summer dress, the golden gladiator sandals and the black Ray Bans that covered her eyes.

She put on a smile and tucked her glasses in her purse as she walked inside the building. She felt instantly calm and pleased when she saw the dark golden and brown wallpapers, decorated with framed pictures on it. _And wait - is that Nina Simone?!_

But before she could really appreciate the warm feeling of contentment of standing inside the dimly lit establishment, she had to go to the bathroom to freshen up after the long and tiresome journey.

Caroline was surprised as she looked in the mirror and saw her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes filled with happiness. The last time she ever looked this happy was three months ago after she woke up in the morning and found herself in the bed of a handsome, blond man.

Even now she was looking wistful and bit her lip when she thought of the night that somehow turned her life around, or at least confused her immensely. Closing her eyes to banish this line of thought, she splashed water on her face to cool her heated skin. "Get a grip on yourself." She chastised.

Putting her palms against her skin she looked at her reflection and smoothed the fair skin as she took in some deep breaths. Afterwards she rifled through her makeup bag and reapplied her pink lip gloss and fluffed her wavy blonde hair, before she left the restroom.

Caroline took a seat in a corner booth and ordered an iced tea and beignets. Maybe she could travel to Paris one day to enjoy the french pastries, she contemplated while eating the delicacies. Emphasis on 'one day', she still had all the time in the world to travel. Now that she began to enjoy the fun of living on her own, she grew to like travelling to unknown places.

When she was done Caroline took her bag and smiled at the nice blonde waitress and left the place, realizing that it was already dark outside.

Caroline thought it would be better to at least find a place to stay for a few nights and decided to go look for a hotel or some cheap place with board and lodging.

She was so focused in finding her car keys in her oversized handbag that she didn't see anyone until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are we looking a bit lost, girl?" A man taunted.

Caroline started and held her bag in front of her chest as some kind of protection against the dark-skinned man who was sporting a strange afro hair style and seemed to be looking for trouble.

Which she clearly wasn't. She just got here!

Afro guy crossed his arms which showed off his athletic body that was totally covered in black clothes with his hoodie, jeans and even casual dress shoes.

She still didn't trust this guy with his mocking grin, no indeed. He was clearly screaming, _Hey, I'm bad! You want to come closer?_ She could trust her instincts, her gut and her prickling nerves that were telling her to get the hell away from there.

Caroline put on a confident stance and a fake smile and said, "No, thank you. I'm good." She removed any kindness from her face and turned around -

- only to find herself in front of a stranger's chest.

Caroline merely heard the man behind her chuckle while she looked up at the up-to-no-good twinkling eyes and not so innocent smile which seemed to be directed at the rascal who pestered her before.

She was in deep shit.

Caroline felt relieved at first at the prospect of being saved by this stranger who wore a dark checkered cap and casual clothes, including a brown vest, (did the people in New Orleans were anything different but dark or black colored clothes?!) but just as the thought creeped up in her mind, it was easily squashed by the gnawing fear when she felt herself getting cornered by these two ruthless men.

While her optimistic mind was telling her to stay strong and not show her innermost feelings of dread and apprehension, she couldn't stop her fears from hyperventilating.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. They are going to kill me after they rape me. Oh no. Oh God. Why can't one thing go right in my life? I didn't even get to truly live it! And I didn't even get to see the cute guy six months ago-_

"We wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you to wander the streets all alone, now do we? This is a dangerous place where bad things can happen to someone like you…"

Oh really, she got that already.

"Beautiful and unsuspecting."

Fear was gripping her throat and made her breathe heavily, not knowing how to get out of this dead-end situation. Though these guys seemed to be even more turned on when they saw her naked fear apparent on her face.

Caroline took a step back and saw cappy guy follow her and stare at her in a creepy way, making her pulse race and her skin prickle - and not the good kind.

She looked over to the other guy who was gleefully rubbing his hands in anticipation, like he was looking forward to a wonderful feast.

She took another step back and found her voice again, "What do you want from me?" Caroline shrieked out with flailing arms and widened eyes.

Cappy guy took the time to gaze at her body. "You seem new here." While Afro added, "And we really would love some fresh meat."

She watched them with furrowed eyebrows and curled her upper lip in disgust. Why did everything they say and did sound so ambiguous? And it certainly didn't calm her nerves that they ever so often licked their teeth and stared at her neck.

Fight or flight, Caroline. "I am _not_ your piece of meat! Go bug someone else, you bastards!" She snarled. She instantly regretted saying these words when she heard them growl and saw them take on aggressive postures.

Thinking fast, she looked around in the suffocating darkness which was only illuminated by a few street lamps. All the shops were closed and couldn't offer her any shelter.

Wrapped in her worrisome thoughts, Caroline didn't realize cappy guy was no longer standing there until she felt her hairs on her neck stand up and felt someone pull at the strap of her dress.

Caroline jumped with a mortified scream, hoping to erase the touch of the man's grimy hands, and whirled around, but instead of cappy guy she found no one. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she looked around, waiting for him to strike after unnerving his prey. With furrowed eyebrows she held on to the strap of her purse for support as she turned back around with adrenaline and trepidation coursing through her veins to the Afro guy and cautiously took a few steps back, all the while thinking of her own survival.

All she could do was stare at him in bewilderment as he seemed to scan the surroundings nervously and in fear. What the hell was happening here?

Before she could wonder what would make her opponent quiver in anxiety, she heard this weird and hissing sound like before that made her turn back around and freeze in her spot to see the dark-skinned guy get shoved repeatedly against a lamppost by another man several times until he began fighting back, albeit without much of success it seemed.

Caroline really hoped this man was one of the good guys.

During the short fight she couldn't see much of her savior. Though what she saw from a safe distance was a blond man with curly, cropped hair who had a lean, but strong build and was wearing a dark leather jacket.

And for some reason this man seemed familiar as she watched him with pursed lips.

Caroline held her breath and kept her hands in front of her mouth to stop any sound from emitting while she heard the pants and pained grunts of the two fighters.

It was terrifying and fascinating to see him fight even though it was only for a short time. It looked like he knew what he was doing, with the way he moved fast and agile, delivering his blows with such precision and force that it astonished her until he delivered the fatal strike.

She was pulled back into the present when her savior (hopefully?) was standing in front of him with heaving breaths and clenched fists that were painted with the spilled blood of his opponent.

Caroline slowly put one foot over the other, occasionally looked over at the no longer moving body and was just about to thank her knight in shining armor - or at least rouse him out of his stupor - when he turned around and gave her a good look of his bloodied face.

Caroline gasped loudly in shock when she saw the very eyes that left an impression on her puny list of sexual male friends. Reminding her of one of the most exhilarating and best nights of her life. And clearly ruining her for every other male.

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed and gulped.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled knowingly.

"Klaus…" So, ... what did you say to the person you slept with and left in the morning after six months?

* * *

><p>Klaus fumed while he angrily stormed out of the church and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tugged at its lapels.<p>

The vampires were becoming a severe problem, not only to him but to the whole community of the city. They were picking fights with werewolves and their usual quarrels took place among them - though that was quite natural between the lycanthropes and immortals.

Someday people would exploit this weakness to gain more power over the other species and use it to their advantage. And honestly he had enough of this childish behavior.

Klaus came to New Orléans to rebuild this city he once called home. Now that Mikael, who could put the fear of God in people's faces, was gone, he and his family no longer needed to hide. They could finally find peace.

Easier said than done. Rebekah was still bitter towards him and resented him for taking her lover, Marcel, away from her, who in the mean time had found another blonde substitute. Kol was the eternal and adolescent troublemaker for whom he had to fix several messes that he wondered why he didn't keep him daggered in a box. Actually, … he knew why, he had to promise his siblings not to dagger them again if he wanted their support in reclaiming their former home. Klaus's hand was more like forced after Kol stole his daggers, though he was still itching to leave his troublesome brother in his casket. And Elijah, well ... the ever romantic was instructing almost every witch in the Quarter to find his elusive Katerina.

He knew how he felt. After Klaus woke up alone in his hotel room with no trace of his girl, he felt inclined to find her and was not willing to rest until he did. Unfortunately she was already gone. He only found out that she seemed to have spent a weekend getaway with her friends before she disappeared altogether.

He could barely refrain from smiling at her achievement in evading him. Not many people in his life were able to do so. The Hybrid merely hoped he would see her again someday. Although he doubted he would go looking for her again after his disastrous encounter with his father after behaving so recklessly. It was in the past and showed that caring for someone was a weakness. Especially now it would be an inconvenient time to get distracted.

It didn't mean that she wasn't at the back of his mind once or twice while he was getting his kingdom back.

Normally sketching would help him refocus his mind and distract him from the worries this kingdom was giving him. Although he noticed that he wasn't able to paint and when he did, if at all, his paintings grew darker and without any light in sight. It probably had something to do with the current dark place New Orleans seemed to be in right now.

Painting used to calm him and concentrate on his goals, but he hadn't found inspiration in such a long time so he then stopped sketching altogether.

Klaus was walking on top of the buildings and was feeling the warm wind on his face as he observed the city at night. Marcel, his protegé was watching the outskirts of town and he was grateful that his friend and him could come to a compromise about the shared kingdom, or temporary at least.

He was just about to consider granting himself a drink at Rousseau's when he heard a commotion a few streets away from him. Klaus indifferently heard the words 'fresh' and 'meat' and leisurely walked to the other side of the rooftop.

Leaning against the railing he saw that two vampires were cornering a young woman who held on to her purse like a lifeline. He rolled his eyes with weariness at the naïvety of the blonde who was none the wiser of the preying creatures of the night.

The immortal hesitated and furrowed his brows when he saw something that made him look closer at the human.

A tattoo of a swallow at her wrist.

No, it couldn't be. That was impossible. Klaus' head filled with thoughts of denial and opened his mouth in disbelief but no words came out.

He still remembered vividly holding the blonde's wrists over her head while he pounded with fierceness into her.

All this time he had searched for her without success, nearly going crazy at the prospect of never seeing her again and now she was just several feet away from him? He was not willing to believe in wishful thinking. Or his sleep-deprived mind was conjuring up hallucinations.

But he couldn't shake his curiosity when he used his supernatural hearing and heard it ... the soft melody of her voice, though it was tinged with apparent fear that she tried to drown with strength and confidence. Klaus never wanted her to be filled with anguish and worry, he'd rather kill these two before that happened. He didn't have time to wonder about his strong impulse to protect a girl he spent the night with before he felt another wave of devastating wrath ripple through his body when he saw Thierry touch Caroline and was forced to retaliate.

No one would hurt his girl without suffering the consequences.

Klaus felt driven through his rage that boiled underneath the surface. All he wanted was to maim and rip out hearts in his wake.

The immortal forced himself not to kill Thierry and Diego, though every instinct in his body screamed at him to end them. Preferably with blood raining down the streets. Besides, he would never be satisfied with a swift kill and Marcel would want to retaliate should he kill one of his best friends. He chose to snap Thierry's neck from behind and render Diego unconscious, not wanting to scare Caroline like that when they were just reunited again. He would take care of these vampires later.

The blond man could openly admit to himself that hearing the pain he inflicted on these idiots, same as feeling the blood splatter on his face, made him feel a great amount of satisfaction after they dared to hurt the girl.

He shuddered at the thought of her bitten or worse, drained and thrown away. It would be a truly depressing world to live in if her light would be extinguished forever.

Klaus waited a few seconds to calm his raging heart and force the veins below his eyes and the golden-colored eyes to recede before he turned to Caroline with droplets of blood sticking on his face.

He dreamt of this moment, of meeting her finally, but every time he came close to touching her in his fantasies, Klaus would be jerked out of his sleep, aching every day more for her. And now that she was standing in the flesh in front of him and she was even real, at that, he didn't have an inkling what to say.

* * *

><p>Caroline kept throwing worried glances towards the motionless body near the street lamp, fearing that he would wake up at any moment. And where was Cappy Guy?!<p>

She gulped and clenched her sweaty palms when she noticed how Klaus was getting closer to her.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?"

God, she forgot how her name sounded from his lips. Oh, who was she kidding? She was having pleasant memories of him groaning her name while he was buried inside her. _No! Don't even go there. You managed to forget him once - or at least banish him to the back of your mind - you can do it again._ If only she could believe it.

Klaus seemed to regard her body rather closely, and the way his eyes got darker she felt that he remembered exactly how she looked underneath without any clothes at all.

Caroline blushed unintentionally and swore she became red like a tomato when Klaus smirked lecherously at her reaction.

Caroline nervously stroked her strands of her hair behind her ear and tried to stall him, "What if he wakes up? And what even happened to the other one?" She asked with a bewildered expression and gazed behind her before she looked at Klaus again.

"Don't worry about them, love." Klaus gazed mysteriously at her. She thought she was even hearing the words _'They'll be taken care of.'_ but she could have heard wrong. Caroline shook her head to focus on the present.

He folded the arms behind his back and put on a pondering expression on his face. "As I said before…"

Caroline rolled her eyes which put a dimpled smile on his face but she decided not to back down as she crossed her arms which accentuated her breasts and at long last had gotten his attention. Good to know that she still had a certain degree of power over him, Caroline thought with a proud grin.

"I don't know why that should concern you?" She teased with a raised eyebrow and tried to appear nonchalant as she took a few steps back while only gracing him with her back, but kept a curious eye on him.

Klaus chuckled to himself and looked up at her from under his eyelashes and took one step closer to her.

Caroline knew what would happen if they got near each other, she took cautionary steps back - even when he seemed to enjoy and look forward to their little dance - until she was standing against the hood of her car.

He blocked any escape by placing his arm next to the window and looked at her with an intense stare that left goosebumps in his wake.

The young blonde closed her eyes in defeat and pulled in several breaths to calm her nerves. Only he would be able to confuse her after just one night together. Klaus knew which buttons to push and how to bring her to the brink of madness.

Caroline felt his burning gaze even behind closed eyelids, coupled with his hot breath that tickled her lips and she was becoming an ignited libido.

She had missed this. She knew one night wouldn't have been enough. Being this close to him, hearing his voice and smelling his oh so virile scent, her new favorite fragrance it seemed, was invigorating and unnerving.

"It does concern me, Caroline. Seeing you here matters to me." Klaus softly said, trying to convey the through his expressive eyes.

Resistance was futile when it came to him. She opened her eyes but was soon distracted by his soft and full lips. What would it take to just -

"You're bleeding." Klaus gruffly noticed.

And there went her daydream off him taking her on the hood of her vehicle … or at least kissing her with wild abandon.

"What?" She looked bewildered at him.

Klaus softly stroked her shoulder and seemed careful in not to hurt her. Caroline glanced at her joint and was surprised to see a few scratches cappy guy probably caused. In her agitated state she didn't even feel the stinging pain.

"Oh."

Klaus smiled at her adorable ways.

But now she felt a slight pounding underneath her skin. "Ow. I think I need to … patch this up, or something."

"Let me help you. Come with me. I'm living nearby." He reached out a hand in offering. Klaus saw her 'Seriously' look and reiterated. "No, I mean it. No hidden agenda. I swear." For further emphasis he raised his hands in surrender.

Caroline decided to swallow her pride. She felt safe with Klaus though she wasn't looking forward to any rehashing of their one night stand. Hopefully she could skip town as long as her heart was still unscathed. Caroline knew she could trust him physically but emotionally was a whole different matter.

She might not really know him but she recognized a heartbreaker when she saw one and she had let her heart get broken enough times already to put it now at stake.

Klaus still couldn't believe that Caroline was here in New Orleans. Admittedly, would he still be living in Mystic Falls he would've interrogated her already, had she been anyone else with the help of a few torture devices as incentive. Though he shuddered at the thought of hurting her or letting anyone else do so. The example of what happened to those who dared to was laying motionless in her own trunk.

His companion looked at him in question when she felt the added weight in the car trunk and jokingly remarked, "Did you just load up Afro guy?" But he was able to reassure her, when he laughed at that when he replied under his breath so Caroline wouldn't be able to hear, _"No, merely both of them."_

But this time was different. Now he had the chance to be near her and ask her what she had been up to while she was gone. He felt foolish in his desire and his impulsive feelings, which he was sure of were merely lust and attraction, nothing more.

He managed to persuade Caroline to let him drive her in her car to his home. However her protests seemed futile when her body started to shake after the adrenaline wore off.

The first time he brought her to his hotel suite he didn't care about appearances. But this time was different. Klaus wanted to show her his home. To impress her … and perhaps show her what she had been missing out on.

Caroline didn't disappoint with her reaction. She was instantly distracted and seemed to have forgotten the attack on her as he opened the large, white double-doors for her. The blond man smiled shyly and nodded in response when she asked with an awed whisper, "Wait. This is where you live?"

He adored her shining eyes and the smile that stretched on her whole face. Her enthusiasm seemed contagious he thought to himself when he was filled with a feeling of pride and contentment.

Like a flipped switch Caroline crossed her arms and schooled her features into a lack of interest that she almost looked like his sister Rebekah when she wanted to make known of her boredom. In the course of immortality her spoiled and self-absorbed being became even worse. Caroline though still had her innocence undisturbed by violence and death. Indeed the blonde girl had a playful tendency in his experience, Klaus mused with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted as Caroline nervously looked at him and asked, "So," She cleared her throat, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow me." Klaus gently said.

Caroline was clearly and definitely impressed and intimidated. The only time she ever came close to enter a house like this, or could it already be called a mansion, was when she was going on a tour in Virginia while she was visiting her grandmother. It reminded her of the plantation house in Gone with the Wind.

This here was a beautiful antebellum house with a white paint and seemed to be decorated after the Victorian style, with a set of columns adorning the entrance. She hoped she wasn't gaping like a fish while she admired the beautiful decor, the large windows that displayed the entire property and would offer a beautiful light in the morning, not to mention the chandeliers that were hanging on the ceiling and sparkled like glittering diamonds.

But she feared she wasn't discreet in her obvious adoration if Klaus's impudent grin was any indication.

She felt foolish for wanting to ask if he was living her alone. This thought made her almost stop dead in her tracks. It would be a shame for him to live there all alone and share the great space only with himself, she told herself. She came up with the startling realization that she knew nothing of him besides his name and how he looked without clothes.

Caroline was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was looking until her sight was set on Klaus's rear. She was following Klaus up the spiral staircase and bit her lip when she saw that his backside clad in dark jeans was as firm and sexy as ever.

"Staring at my arse, love?" Klaus threw her a wink while he seemed to enjoy her obvious discomfort at being caught.

"Nope. Why would I...? No! Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Caroline scoffed, however she couldn't cover up her heated cheeks.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sweetheart." She was rendered speechless while he opened a door, ventured inside and deposited of his jacket on a chair and rolled up the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"You're so quiet."

Startled out of her thoughts, she jerked around and held her hand to her neck, "Mmh?" and realized on closer examination that they were standing in a bedroom. Judging by the dark tones of black, brown and burgundy red, it seemed like the room of a man. It looked like his and it somehow suited him.

"I mean, the last time you were in my room, you were quite ... talkative." He whispered the last word like a dirty one. And even though Klaus was standing several feet away, she felt like feeling his body heat from where he was standing.

Did he switch off the air conditioning at night, or what?

Caroline gave him her best serious-slash-angry look with a raised eyebrow and thinned lips but he just smiled in response. Gosh, could he just please stop smiling. His dimples were killing her or he was more like using her weakness against her.

"You do ... have a lot of blood on your face, Klaus. Like a character of a Quentin Tarantino movie."

Klaus laughed at her response. "Right. Right. The bathroom's this way."

Okay, was this guy trying to impress me with all this elegance and splendor, she contemplated with a tad of envy.

"Show-off." She muttered and tried to ignore his delighted chuckle.

She saw him wash his face by the wash basin until there was only a pinkish color flowing down the drain.

Caroline gave him that the bathtub could probably fit more than three people and she was pleasantly surprised that it had an old-fashioned touch, just like the rest of the manor (that would be a more appropriate term), though she was none the wiser how someone could operate the deathtrap of a shower, with all the buttons and jets.

She was so engrossed, like always in his company, that she didn't realize what he was doing until she heard the tap running.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline wanted to turn around but was stopped by a firm hand that settled on her neck and collarbone to make it clear she should hold still.

She felt like electric shock was coursing through her body, igniting her cells that seemed asleep for so long but were now springing to life, and felt warmth force its way where Klaus was touching her. It was so intense she felt like being branded and didn't dare move.

"What does it look like, love? I'm cleaning your wound." He murmured right in her ear.

She clenched her fists. "If you think I'm not able to do this by myself-" She hissed when the disinfectant on the wet cloth stung against the raw skin.

In her anger to berate him she turned her head but regretted it as soon as she saw the flickering emotions in his stormy eyes and the taut muscles in his jaw. He looked like ready to burst into flames.

"Caroline…" She heard him whisper against her lips. She didn't notice until now that Klaus had gotten closer to her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Caroline felt the soft brush of his lips against hers and raised her hand to lay it against, though in the end she decided against it. With a regretful sigh she turned her head away and put her hands on his chest to stop any further move from him. "I can't…" Her voice gave way.

Oh no, bad move. She had to quell the shaking in her hands at the feel of his pectoral muscles under her hands.

Hesitantly, she looked up and saw his hurt look at her rejection but what hurt even worse to her was the pang in her heart when Klaus shut her out and put on an indifferent face. This man was so different from the one she used to know. But did she really know him? She knew playful Klaus, seductive Klaus, even shy Klaus. But she had a feeling cold and calculating Klaus was also part of his nature.

"Listen, I-" Caroline tried to apologize and explain.

"There," He put a bandage on her sore shoulder-blade, "All done."

Caroline swallowed when she thought about what else this could mean.

She chased after him despite the dull throbbing pain when Klaus briskly left the bathroom without saying anything more and turned his back on her while he grasped the door handle. Before she could say something to stop his escape from her, he spoke, "You can stay in my room for the night. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. Though I'd appreciate it very much to at least hear you to say goodbye before you leave again."

Caroline felt his pain and bitterness radiate in waves from where he stood and realized how much she must have hurt him. She didn't think he was someone who would say that out loud but she was a pretty empathetic person.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline pleaded with raised arms.

His back had gone rigid but she wanted to clear the air between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Klaus, that I left that morning. Us meeting that night and finding us again here in New Orleans…" She lifted her hands helplessly, "... it was pure coincidence. I just ... I didn't expect to ever see you again. Besides, you didn't give me any indication that this was more. And honestly, I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious yet."

During her speech Klaus showed his intent in listening to her by the slightest turn of his head towards her. By the end of her explanation he crossed the room with a determined look until he enveloped her in his arms and bestowed her with a rough kiss. Wow, if this wasn't an answer she didn't know what else was.

"I don't want anything serious either." Klaus whispered with a rough voice against her lips.

The blonde girl breathed, "Good." And bestowed him with a playful smile that he gladly reciprocated.

Caroline sighed and raked her fingers through his short curly hair and pulled him closer until she could feel the hard planes of his chest while he held her by the waist. She sensed his possessiveness through his touch and his kisses and couldn't really believe that this was happening now. She was done thinking about what she was doing and happy to just _do_.

Klaus demanded her mouth to open up for him and groaned with lust when he felt the warm and familiar stroke of her tongue and got reacquainted with her intimately.

He was pleased to have Caroline back in his arms. After several months of ruling with an iron fist and bloodshed and a feeling of emptiness that lacked a companion to stand by him, she was finally here with him to fill this void. To remind himself of more important things than sentimentality, the Hybrid let his hands wander over her hips and finally her supple thighs.

With a tight grip on her creamy flesh, Klaus pulled her up roughly against his waist which lifted the hem of her dress and showed a generous amount of skin.

Caroline let out a shriek of surprise but soon fell into a burst of laughter and held on to his neck and saw the devil twinkling in his eyes. "Still as daring and playful as I remember, hmm?" Caroline teased him and rolled her hips to arouse his excited member further.

She felt pleased with herself when he growled in return and held her by her butt cheeks. "You liked it the last time when I was inside you."

Caroline had a hard time forming a line of thought when he started peppering kisses on her neck that soon turned into open-mouthed kisses. She closed her eyes in pleasure and breathed, "Smartass." Caroline loved the feeling of his prickly stubble on her neck.

Klaus chuckled against her skin, which she felt towards her dripping pussy. "You love my arse."

"Hmm, no objection." She said and groped his ass through his jeans and squeezed.

She bit her lip in delight when she saw his eyes turn into a darker shade of blue-green. "You're playing with fire, Caroline." Klaus said with a menacing voice.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought and retorted with a catlike purr, "Maybe I want to get burned." She loved how his sly smirk could equal hers. God, she had missed him. Caroline laid a gentle hand on his cheek and loved the feeling of his raw stubble under her fingertips.

"Be careful what you wish for." Klaus reminded her with a dark timbre. She felt his muscular thighs move while he pulled down the strap of her dress to lick and nibble at the tender shoulder joint, before he put her on his bed and ripped off the creamy-colored blanket in his impatience.

Caroline's brain somehow started working again when Klaus uncovered her body by slowly pulling her dress down, leaving her only in underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this." Caroline weakly reminded him. Her desire for him was fighting with her reason and totally was messing with her head.

Klaus merely watched her through half-lidded eyes and retorted, "We should." and kissed and caressed her, though he was careful with her wound.

Caroline sighed at his touch and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is such a bad idea." She bemoaned during their excited fondling but tightened her thighs around his hips to relieve the ache between her legs.

The writhing woman under him slightly lifted his Henley and stroked the strong abs of his skin and bit back a grin when Klaus closed his eyes and tensed.

"Is it my imagination or do you have more muscles than the last time?" Caroline noticed with a whisper while she admired the feel of his strong physique under her fingertips.

Klaus seemed to blush and was struck speechless. "Well, I…"

"Oh God, this is hot." Her words were out before she could stop her brain to mouth filter.

Caroline was stunned at his look of determination when he focused on her again and leaned back to his knees to languidly take off his shirt, never straying from her eyes.

She felt her body temperature rise and the tension in the room thicken when he replied with dark intent while he sank back down and crawled over her body until their breaths caressed each other. "I think it's quite a good idea." He breathed in her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Klaus dared her.

"God, no." Caroline instantly exclaimed.

Riveted by his darkened eyes, Caroline didn't have the time to appreciate his more defined muscles before but now she could make up what she had been missing out on.

She angled her head to eye him better. Her mouth watered at the image of him lifting weights with nothing on but his sweatpants. She inwardly sighed and followed the happy trail that led into his jeans with her fingernail.

Feeling a shudder go through his body, Caroline smiled slyly and continued with her ministrations.

So caught in her sensual acts, she only felt him move down her body, pulled her pink panties down her legs and threw them away without a concern where they landed.

Klaus positioned his head above her legs and bestowed her with a look of pure need and hunger before he blew his warm breath between her labia which she could feel under her skin, making her close her eyes to relish in the sensation while she stretched her arms over her head.

She sighed while she could feel him kiss her down there like he would kiss her lips with the way he sucked on her clit and licked her juices. Caroline's back nearly bent off the bed when he inserted his tongue.

"You taste truly delicious. And you're already dripping wet for me. Tell me, Caroline, have you missed me?" She heard him murmur with a rough voice on her clit and nearly came when she felt the reverberations from her nether regions straight through her body.

She licked her dry lips and squeezed her thighs firmer around his head and started rubbing against his mouth when he settled her legs on his shoulders to make his access easier. "Yes." Caroline threw her head back in bliss when a hot feeling spread through her body and she got even wetter, if that was even possible. She was fearing that not enough air was streaming through her lungs when she was answering with a raspy voice, "I have missed you, Klaus." She turned her head away in shame but let her hand remain on top of his hand so he wouldn't stop his attentions on her most intimate body parts.

Promptly she felt his rough hand on her jaw as he turned her head to look at him. "Don't look away."

It was such a strange erotic sight having Klaus's head between her legs while she could hear his sucking sounds filling the room and couldn't look away from seeing him pleasuring her as she clenched the black sheets in her fists, the color of the bedding standing in contrast to their creamy skin, to recede the tension in her womb.

She loved how he squeezed her thighs now and then, how his strong and callused hand was feeling against her soft and pliant skin.

"Mmh, yes. Right there, Klaus! You feel so good. I love feeling your tongue on me More, please." Caroline sighed in bliss and began rubbing against Klaus's skin in pleasure when he hit a certain spot.

Klaus hummed in response, making her grip his short locks. While he brought her closer and closer to her much-needed release. Caroline would've slapped his arrogant grin away when she wasn't this close to come and holding on to him for dear life. He groaned in pain and pleasure when she tightened her grip on the strands of his hair.

"Please ... make me come. Oh God, Klaus! Yes, more. I'm so close. Fuck, yes!" She screamed out loud when waves of ecstasy rolled through her body as Klaus rubbed her clit insistently with his thumb, leaving her in a shivering and sighing mess.

Caroline's climax felt this good that she could see fireworks and stars behind her clenched eyelids. It almost felt like passing-out-good.

* * *

><p>Caroline was truly a spectacular sight, a woman in the throes of passion. The man was never filled with more power and pride and could already feel a blatant smile coming on. He felt his cock ache to finally get inside her body again. He began stroking her hips, her breasts, her neck and nibbled her lips. "You were magnificent, love." He whispered in adoration.<p>

When he didn't hear a response or at least didn't feel a twitching body underneath him, Klaus's head shot up confused-

- And found her dead to the world. Did she-? Caroline did not really fall asleep on him, did she?

Klaus groaned and sank on his back beside her as he tried to find a comfortable position with the tightness in his pants. He should be filled with elation and joy that he managed to make her pass out on him after he licked her but all he felt was disgruntlement. Klaus exhaled with a huff and put his fingers at the bridge of his nose to quench the feeling of dissatisfaction.

He changed into grey sweatpants to sleep for the night and pulled the blanket over Caroline's body before he went back to bed next to her and waited to fall asleep.

She was bloody killing him!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? That was truly a long journey for me. What did you think? I hope I could answer your expectations.<strong>

**I would love to see some reviews and please tell me your thoughts. Prompt me, I will try to include your ideas in the next chapters.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
